Hope trust and a little blind faith
by shadowgirl713
Summary: First Fanfic. Beginns where the Reckoning leaves off,the group is trying to find somewhere to stay for a while. Can a friend of Chloe help them? Chlerek.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I wish I was as great as Kelly Armstrong, but sadly, I am not, which means that I do not own** **Darkest powers, or the characters. **

**Chapter one, Cpov**

We were trying to think up somewhere to stay, as the possibility of just roaming around to different motels did not interest any of us. Kit kept thinking of friends we could stay with, but then dismissing them because of how far they were from us, or because of other factors. Nobody else seemed able to think of anything. Realistically, what could we say even if we thought of someone? 'Hey, were on the run from a Cabul, which is sort of like a supernatural mafia.' Who in their right minds would help us then? Suddenly I had a light bulb moment. I could not believe I had not thought of it earlier.

"I know someone we can stay with!" I exclaimed. Derek and the others looked over at me like I had grown a third head. True, it was supposed to be Kit and Aunt Lauren deciding where to go, but still… "I have these friends-"I started, but got no further.

"That's awful sweet Chloe," Kit said, "but I think we need somewhere more-"

"They have a place we can stay and they wouldn't ask any questions. We could stay there for a few days at least. They won't call my Dad or anyone else." Kit seemed reluctant to answer me one way or another. I could see he did not want to say yes. "We wouldn't even be in their way most of the time, since they'll be gone most of the day." I kept trying. Derek gave my hand a squeeze, but I could tell he was siding with his father in this argument. "At least let me call them. They might be able to help us. They live close to here." I begged.

Which is how I ended up calling from the payphone about two minutes before we left. Derek was with me. The phone rang…and rang…and rang.

"Pick up!" I whispered.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhatttttt!" Came a very groggy voice from the other end of the line. I was sleeping!" I knew that voice instantly.

"Miki! Do not hang up ok. It's Chloe"

"Chloe…Chloe…." She did not remember me. Not good.

"Pass the phone to Addie." I said. The phone was passed.

"Yo." Addie said. "Miki says it's you Chloe, what do you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you guys were still at the house in the woods."

"Yeeeeeeeeaaah…" Addie drew out the word. "Are you coming for a visit?"

"Yes, yes I am. Just checking that it's ok."

"Oh hell yes!" Addie exclaimed, and I smiled. So now, we had a place to stay, but we still had a problem. The Cabul would not just give up on us. How were we going to defeat them?

Please read and rate! First ever Fanfic. Tell me what you think, and lend Ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kelly Armstrong…therefore I do not own Darkest powers or the characters…no matter how much I would like to *Sniff*

C pov

I Hung up the phone reluctantly. I had not spoken to my friends in so long I wondered if it was possible, they had forgotten me. I sighed, and could almost feel Derek's impatience behind me. He may have heard the whole conversation, but he did not know who these people were, and for Derek, that was a good reason not to go. I sighed again knowing an explanation was going to be both long and forth coming. I turned to face him.

"I met them when we were all kids. We'd all just started school. I was shy, afraid of everyone." I blushed, thinking this wasn't a whole lot different from how I was now. "They became my friends. After I moved away from that house, that school, we kept in contact for quite a while. We had a lot in common, and we all liked each other. After a while though, we all just kind of stopped the contact. Not for any reason other than we were all busy with our own things. We used to have this little….house out in the woods we would go to; at first it was just a cool place to hang out. Than Addie's dad bought the place and turned it into our own little place. I figured we could stay there. We were the only ones who ever knew where it was anyway. We didn't trust anyone else enough to tell them." I explained as we walked back to where the others waited. Simon was talking to His dad and Aunt Lauren, and Tori looked like she always did, bored and uncaring. Then again, she had just woken up. I figured that maybe she'd be better later in the day.

Tori was still Tori almost three hours into the long drive. We had about another day before we would reach the old house in the woods. Addie hadn't said anything, but I'd bet that the whole gang would be waiting there when we arrived.

"Knock it off Tori!" Simon growled, as though trying to imitate his brother. Tori, who was sitting beside him, stuck her tongue out at him. It was rather glaringly obvious they were related…or should be. They even argued like siblings. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep the information about Tori and Simon to myself. I couldn't tell Derek though, he'd tell his brother. I watched as Tori tried to give Simon a smack. Simon seemed to be trying to fend her off. Derek reached out and grabbed one of her arms.

"Knock it off," Derek told Tori.

"Mind your own business Wolf boy. I'm sure that Simon, unlike Chloe doesn't need you to fight all his battles for him or hold his hand through it all." Tori replied. Derek bristled at the insult to both of us

"Will you three get along!" Kit Called into the back for the tenth time that day. I almost smiled. It almost felt like we were one big family. I felt a pang in my heart at that word. Family. The only family I had here with me was Aunt Lauren. I loved her, but she wasn't the same as my dad, and I didn't have mom any more. I had always wished I had a brother or sister, but now I wanted it more than ever. Derek seemed to notice my sudden gloomy air. He gave me a rare hundred-watt smile, before turning his attention back to the still arguing Simon and Tori.

Please rate and message, tell me what you think of chapter two. I promise it'll start picking up soon. Very soon. Also, tell me if you have any ideas, or thoughts on what you would like to see happen. Again, sorry for the boringness, but I'm trying to get it all out of the way now so we can get to the good stuff. So please message, review, and thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong. Therefore, I do not own the Darkest powers series or characters…but you knew that **

**Cpov**

"Chloe, what are your friends like?" Simon asked, turning his head to give me a quick glance and a smile.

"They're probably all comic book nerds," Tori said quietly. Derek gave her his standard glare, and then turned to me, awaiting the answer to the question his brother had asked.

"Well, I haven't seen the guys in quite a while, but from what I remember; Addie is a dare-devil. She will do just about anything, as long as it is crazy; but she will always back up the right person in a fight. Miki is a sweetheart, she loves to cook, and is quiet fashion oriented, but nice enough. It's mostly Steph you have to watch out for; Steph's kind of…" I hesitated. "She's kind of annoying sometimes." I supplied.

"They don't sound all that bad," Simon said, elbowing Tori. This started yet another fight. I sighed, and went back to looking out the window.

After almost half a day in the van, everyone was cranky, and on edge. We'd just stopped for gas and food as well as a rest stop, and I was taking the opportunity to stretch my legs. Derek had run straight into the surrounding woods as soon as he could. I knew he wouldn't go far, but I still didn't like him going off on his own without me. I wandered near the edge of the trees, knowing if I went in I risked both his and my Aunts anger, but also knowing there was no point to going in Derek would come back out soon. I took a quick jog along the tree line, and looked over towards where Simon and Tori were arguing. Simon was starting towards me. I smiled. They were so alike, and yet if I ever told them they were actually related, they'd never believe me.

"Is there any way we could I don't know…accidentally leave her here?" Simon asked, making me smile. "I swear, she's going to drive me out of my mind." I laughed.

"You sound like a brother and sister." I said, and Simon shot me a look. "Besides, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and no one really left for her to go to." Simon nodded.

"I know that, but…it's hard to feel sorry for someone when they seemed determined to make you want to kill them."

"Maybe you shouldn't feel sorry for her then," I suggested, scanning the tree line for Derek. Suddenly, someone came up and tapped my shoulder. I shrieked and spun around. It was Derek.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're just so easy to scare." He didn't look repentant.

"I'd help you exact revenge, but…" Simon took off running for the van, Derek grinned and took off after him, overtaking his brother quickly. I laughed as I saw them playing around. We all piled back into the van. The journey wasn't even begun yet. Where would we eventually end up? Who would we meet along the way? I wondered as I stared out the window.

Please rate and message, and thank you for reading. I have read all suggestions, and thoughts on the story, and thank those who contributed. :D I will be updating less frequently for a few weeks because of the upcoming school semester, but once everything calms down, I should be able to post more frequently. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am most certainly not Kelly Armstrong. Therefore, there is no way I own either darkest powers or the characters. :D **

**Also, a heads up, I was listening to 10,000 miles when I wrote this, so it's going to be sappy.**

**Cpov **

**

* * *

**

We were almost to the house now. For the past three hours, I'd been giving Kit directions. My stomach was churning, I was so nervous. Would they still remember me? Would they still accept me? What would they think of my new friends…and boyfriend (not that he'd said we were dating in so many words…it was just sorta implied.)

"Nervous?" Derek asked in my ear.

"Yes," I replied, not bothering to lie to him. He was almost an expert now at reading my face. He gave my hand a slight squeeze, just to let me know he was there. "I know they're my friends," I continued, babbling. "I'm just….overreacting I guess." I sighed, feeling as though butterflies were doing backflips in my stomach…actually, it was almost as intense as the feeling I got when Derek and I kissed. I blushed at that thought.

"I'm here, I always am," he murmured quietly, pulling me close. I looked up to where Aunt Lauren and Kit were. They were having a quiet argument about something. I was going to ask Derek to tell me what they were saying, but they deserved privacy…and I wasn't going to use Derek that way.

We pulled up to the house, and it was just as I remembered it. It looked more like a cabin or something, and it had trees scattered everywhere. Bare bushes were standing in the cold chill, and there was a thin layer of snow over everything. It made it all look like some enchanted place. I smiled. Well, at least the scenery hadn't changed any.

"This is where we're staying?" Tori's voice held just a hint of disgust. As though she was barely condescending to stay here. Even after all the motels we'd stayed at so far.

"Tori", Kit reproached her.

"It's alright "I replied.

We all climbed out from the van, stiff and sore as well as tired and hungry. We walked to the front steps, and before we even got to the door, it opened and like a shot and someone came towards us. I recognized it as Addie. She caught me up in a hug.

"Hey!" She called backwards, towards the house. I smiled, and hugged her. "How are you? What have you been up to?" She demanded, leading us over to the porch where Miki stood. Seeing the two of them it brought back memories of camp, and how the four of us, Steph included would hang together, and stay up sometimes all night just talking and laughing. Which reminded me.

"Hey, where's Steph?" I asked. Usually she would've been out here by now, laughing and yelling and cheering. Miki and Addie both looked away from me, as if there was some bit of news they were keeping between them.

"Come one in and have some supper, and we'll tell you everything," Miki said in her soft voice, trying to sooth everyone.

* * *

After dinner Miki and I were doing dishes, Derek was drying. Tori and Simon were already asleep upstairs, Tori having finally said something nice when Simon let her take the first shower. Kit and Aunt Lauren were talking in the living room, and Addie was nowhere to be found. I was surprised, because she was usually pretty vocal.

"Tell me what happened," I murmured arms up to my elbows in dishwater and bubbles.

"Well, there was an accident. She had a head injury…they took her in, and she had a tumour. They operated…a few days ago. We haven't had any news." Miki said. My heart was breaking my friend…my close friend…who was so happy and carefree. Beside me, Derek had stopped drying dishes, and he put his arm around me. I couldn't breathe. It felt like my heart was breaking into little pieces. Derek helped me over to the table, and I sat down shakily. Derek sat by me, and Miki got me a glass of water…..

Hey guys, I know I left it at a cliffy, but ehhhhhhh Put more action in…and more chlerek…..rate and message. Thank you for reading, and if you have any suggestions please send them to me. Once again, thank you for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest powers…or the characters…no matter how much I would like to. **

**A/N: I'm going to be doing this one a bit differently than the others…at least at first. Also, I was once again listening to 10,000 miles…here's the link if you want to hear it…with lyrics: .com/watch?v=tAbUSIG48m8&feature=related **

* * *

**Dpov **

Chloe looked white as a sheet, and she was shaking slightly as I helped her to sit. The news of her friend's injury and then condition shocking her to her core. I didn't know what to do to help her. I'd never seen her like this before. I'd never seen anybody like this before.

"She's alive, we know that much," The other girl told her. "From what we can only guess, she's still doing rather well if she wasn't, they would've told us already. We haven't gone in yet to see her. We're…we needed to come to grips with the whole reality of what was happening, and then we got a call saying you were coming." The girl sounded tired, and as though she couldn't take much more. I wondered how old she was…where her parents were. I gave my head a shake, focus returning to Chloe. She was looking a little better now, and I was thankful for that. Seeing her panicked had made me panicked.

"Chloe, it's going to be ok," The girl said. Chloe just nodded. The girl turned to me. "Could you take her up to a room? I think she needs a little bit of time." I nodded.

"N…n…no, I….I'm al…alright," Chloe said, but she was still rather pale, and I could tell she wasn't all right at all. The other girl gave her a look just like mine. Neither one of us believed her.

"Are you going to walk, or will I have to carry you?" I asked. Chloe looked indignant, but she turned, and walked through the door with me on her heels. We went up the stairs and Chloe lead us to a room. She all but collapsed onto the bed, tears falling silently from her eyes. Typical Chloe, even when she was upset, she didn't want to disturb others if she could help it.

I'd only seen Chloe cry one other time, and that was when she had come back from her only date with Simon. I hadn't known what to do then, and I didn't know what to do now. I hadn't spent hardly any time with girls, no real need to. None of them had interested me, and none of them cared for me. So I had no idea what to do for Chloe. Gathering up my courage, I decided to go with gut instinct. I sat beside her on the bed, and pulled her into my arms. I murmured words of comfort to her that she probably wasn't aware of, not that it mattered. I hoped I was doing the right thing. I wanted to help her, to be there for her like she always was for me. I wasn't good at all this emotional stuff though. That was Simon's area of expertise. It was one of the reasons girls liked him so much. I hoped I was doing the right thing.

* * *

**Cpov **

Once I had gotten over the initial shock, I knew I had to see her at some point, had to make sure she was all right. She had been one of my closest friends. Miki had suggested Derek take me upstairs, but I didn't want to leave her with the rest of the dishes by herself. When I'd protested, Derek and Miki had given me similar glares, and Derek had made it clear, I was going, whether I wanted to or not.

Derek held me now, as I cried for my friend, for the way things were turning out, for the first time since this whole mess seemed to have started I gave into a small session of crying over the situation. Of not being able to contact my father, to Liz being dead, and to Rae, who was still missing. When I had finally cried myself out, Derek was still holding me tightly. I felt so safe with him there. I knew he'd never let anything hurt me, ever. When I finally managed to get full control over myself, I looked up at him. He looked so concerned for me. I felt so warm and loved.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. It hadn't been fair to him to…

"Chloe," Derek growled softly "You have nothing to be sorry for." I looked into his eyes, and I could see relief in them. "You…needed this." He said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I managed a weak smile. "Do you…do you want me to stay?" he asked. I bit my lip. I did, I really did, but I also needed to sleep, and I didn't want Derek getting in trouble for staying with me.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked

"Of course, anything." He agreed. I laid down With Derek's arms protectively around me, feeling completely safe, and calmed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, listening to his heart and breathing.

* * *

Well, that's it, it's a little longer than most of my parts. Things are going to get really turned upside down in the next part. Hope you guys liked it. Once again, thank you for reading and please review, please. I'd like to have at least…4 reviews for this chapter before I write the next one. Wishing everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Even though I would like to be Kelly Armstrong, I am not…which means that I do not own the Darkest Powers series, or the characters. **

* * *

**Dpov**

After a few minutes, Chloe was fast asleep. Her breathing was even, and she looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel would if it were sleeping. Vulnerable, without a fear in the world. I smiled. She was really an amazing person; she gave so much, and yet took so little back. I brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face, and once again reflected on what a bad move the hair colour had been. I'd wanted something that would hide her in the crowd, not leech all the colour from her. It was fading out though. I'd make sure I got some red for when it came all out. Sighing I knew he had to pull away from her. If her Aunt came up to check on her and found me there, she would probably have a heart attack. I tried to slide away from Chloe without waking her, but she was clinging to me in her sleep. Whenever I pulled away, she'd tug herself closer to me. As much as I wanted to stay there, I knew I had to leave. Chloe was safe and calmed. Physically, I could get up and leave the room, but for some reason I couldn't make myself do it. Even knowing it would probably send her Aunt over the edge. The wolf inside me was content. Chloe was ours, and we were never letting her go again. I groaned. Of course, I couldn't be just a normal teenage boy with just a bit of overactive hormones; I had to be a werewolf, with a possessive kind of complex. Not to mention the fact that I did want her, in the very worst of ways.

Chloe sighed and snuggled closer to me as she slept; blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil she had me in. The wolf wanted her always, knew she was his mate, but the human side of me thought giving her this information would scare her away. That was something neither wolf nor human wanted, and so I had kept quiet, but it was becoming harder to do the longer I stayed with her. I wondered how long I'd be able to hold out. I shook my head to clear it of all the things that were weighing me down. For now, I would just be happy that I was here, and that Chloe was in my arms.

* * *

**Cpov**

I woke up the next morning still wrapped in Derek's arms. He was sleeping soundly, face relaxed. I was glad. We'd been on the run for so long now that it seemed like he was almost constantly tense, and expecting a threat from almost everywhere. He was putting all his werewolf senses into overdrive to look out for us. It was nice to see him relaxed. Suddenly I heard footsteps storming down the hallway. There were two sets. That couldn't be good. My room door banged open, and there stood Aunt Lauren, looking as though she could kill. Kit was behind her, but he was a little calmer. He looked angry but rational. As soon as the door had opened, Derek had started awake, nearly falling off the bed. He looked confused…and slightly half-asleep. He was adorable…if I ever told him so, he'd be extremely offended. When he saw Aunt Lauren and his dad in the doorway though, he stopped looking confused, and looked like he'd rather melt through the floor than face what was coming. I didn't blame him one bit. I wasn't looking forward to this either.

"Chloe…" My Aunt started, looking like she was going to spear Derek.

"Calm down Lauren", Kit advised. "There was no harm done."

"No harm done!" she raged, turning on him.

"Mr. Bae's right." Said "nothing happened. I was upset last night and Derek comforted me. That's all."

"Chloe, do you understand…" My Aunt started again.

"I understand that you are angry, but you're going to have to accept that I am no longer a child, and not your responsibility. You are not my legal guardian." As soon as I said the words, I knew it was a mistake. I wanted to take them back. Aunt Lauren went from angry to hurt, and walked from the room. "W…w…wait!" I called. My heart was breaking all over again, and I couldn't breathe. Tears formed again. Why, why had I said such a thing? Was I that cruel? Did I need to hurt the people around me? Would I turn on Derek next?

**Dpov**

* * *

I watched as Lauren stormed from the room, and turned immediately towards Chloe, who was beginning to cry. I gathered her up in my arms, trying to soothe her, but knowing the only thing that would help was getting her Aunt in here so the two of them could talk. I looked over at my dad and he nodded, leaving us alone.

"I…I…I'm s…so m….m…mean," Chloe sobbed into my shirt.

"No, "I told her "You're not mean. You were angry, and you said something you regret. It happens." I rubbed circles in her back. Chloe was just heart broken. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, two sets. Simon and Tori poked their heads into the room. Tori scowled, and was about to say something when Simon pulled her away, giving me a discreet nod. He pulled her downstairs, or tried to. About halfway down, I heard her mutter something, and another second later, she was coming up the stairs. Great, she'd put Simon in a binding spell. This was not going to help his attitude towards her one bit.

"What happened?" Tori demanded angrily, as she neared the bed. I wasn't sure exactly what to say, since I was also trying to comfort Chloe. If I said anything about the conversation, I'd be bringing it up again. "Did you hurt her?" Tori asked, looking threatening with sparks forming around her fingers.

"H…he d…d…didn't h…hur…t me T…Tori," Chloe murmured, tears still falling. "I….I…." She couldn't even talk about it.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see. Just let her calm down. "I whispered to Chloe, who nodded, but I wasn't sure she believed me. Suddenly Simon came thundering up the stairs. Great, just great, as if this morning couldn't get any worse. I was just about to tell the two of them to go somewhere if they wanted to fight, when there was a call from downstairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came a voice I didn't recognize. Chloe's head shot straight up, and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She practically flew out of my arms and the room, with me close at her heels…

* * *

Sooooo, I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a bit to write…can you guess who's downstairs? Anyone? Once again, sorry for leaving it at a cliffy, and Thanks for reading. PLEASE review! Please. The more reviews I get the faster I write chapters so tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong, and I do not own Darkest Powers…or the characters. The one's I make up however are mine **

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating, new school semester started today…and I moved….so yeah, lots of fun there ****but all is well now, no more computer malfunctions…(this would've been up sooner but my laptop hates me) so without further delay, here is chapter 7 ****enjoy **

* * *

**Cpov**

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard someone call out from downstairs. I knew the voice well, but what was _she_ doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here. I tore away from Derek, and went flying down the stairs, my sadness forgotten for the moment. Standing in the entry way was the last person I expected to see.

"STEPH!" I cried, launching myself at her.

"CHLOE!" she cried back, grinning like an idot.

"What are you doing here? They said…" I started.

"I hate hospitals…so I left" I just shook my head at her. Steph was always a character. She was just one of those friends that were loyal as hell, but she did some questionable things. Behind me, I heard the others coming down the stairs.

We made proper introductions, and the others tried to coddle Steph, but as usual, she was having none of it.

"I don't need to sit down, I'm fine," She growled at Miki.

"Sure you are, but for the sake of whatever little sanity pieces I have left would you…"

"Poor little sanity pieces," Steph intoned", they've been through so much over the years".

We talked for a while, and caught up, but then Miki and Addie decided it was time to do some shopping. Kit and Lauren thought it might be best to go with them, and Tori and Simon wanted to go too. That left Derek, Steph and me there at the house by ourselves.

"They realllllly shouldn't leave me alone here too often…one of these days I'm going to like blow the place up cooking or something." Steph muttered. Then she turned to me. "Spill. I know there's a reason for you being here, and I want to hear it. The truth." I hesitated. I knew she'd accept the truth, but starting from the beginning would take time I didn't have.

"Would you accept the condensed version?" I asked. Derek was glaring at me. "Derek, we can trust her. I promise." I said. He didn't say anything, but he stormed from the room, and left the house. I stared after him and felt like crying again. Steph noticed.

"Chloe, what's with you? You've never really been into guys. Why's this one so special?"

"I love him." I replied. It was a loose version of the truth. I did love him, but it was so much more than that. Derek was my whole world. If anything happened to him, I wouldn't be able to live. It seemed a bit dramatic, but it really wasn't. Steph sighed.

"Well, out with it then, details!" She shrieked, getting up to make tea.

"Whenever I'm with him it's like we're in our own world…only us…I just …there are no words to describe it. He's my world, my everything. If anything ever happened to him…" I trailed off.

"Ah, so it's like that is it?" She smiled weakly. "I know what that is. That's soul mate love. He's your one and only. I'm sure." She sounded down.

"Did something happen between you an..."

"Yes," She cut me off. It…I …He…it just…he said some stuff, made me wonder what kind of guy he really was. I found out, and it wasn't the kind of guy I needed. Anyway," She waved her hand dismissively. "We're talking about you now, don't turn the tables. Does he love you back?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure what Derek felt. He'd never said the words to me, but I hadn't said them to him either. "He hasn't said as much yet, but…I…I know he does. He's just…protective, and he doesn't really…" I paused, trying to get the point across without making Derek sound like an emo antisocial.

"He's not great with people huh?" Steph said, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Not exactly. He has people that he likes, and those are the ones he'll tolerate…" I giggled. "He reminds me of Alex sometimes." Alex was another friend of ours, who'd moved away around the same time I had. I hadn't heard from her again, but personality wise she reminded me very much of Derek. Derek, who'd just stormed out. "I hate when he's angry at me. I don't like fighting with him…with anyone." I looked into my cup. "I hope he doesn't go far…I'm worried about him already."

* * *

**Dpov**

I hadn't wanted Chloe to tell her friend anything, but when it seemed like she was going to do it anyway, that really made me angry. I stormed out, taking my coat with me. I had intended at first to leave for quite a while, but then decided to listen in to see what Chloe would tell her. What I heard wasn't at all what I expected. They were talking about Chloe and I. I couldn't believe it.

"I hope he doesn't go far…I'm worried about him already." Chloe said in a sad voice. There was silence for a moment. "I don't get what he sees in me." She murmured. "I'm not as pretty as some other girls, or anywhere near as smart."

"Chloe," Her friend sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "I've been telling you for years. You look fine. Cute. As for what he sees in you: You're kind to a fault, loyal, and so empathetic. You're like an angel with a mild dose of temper." I smiled. Those traits are what drew me to Chloe. Her kindness and braveness in staying through my changes. She didn't run when she could have when I was fighting Liam in the alley. She was the kindest person I had ever known, and yet even though she wouldn't stand up to others, she stood up to me.

"Oh yeah, what about you?" Chloe's voice was mocking now.

"Yeah right!" Her friend laughed. "I'm just about certifiable. If you can find a guy who's ok with _all_ my weirdness, then I will be forever in your debt, but since you can't…"

"You're going to find someone great, I just know it." Chloe assured her.

"Have you two gone out yet?" Her friend asked her, turning the tables.

"Not as such," Chloe admitted, "but there hasn't really been time to."

"Well, as long as you love each other, and he's good to you, I see no ass kicking's in his future." I smiled at her threat, as though she could beat me.

"Steph, I like him, don't light him on fire ok…or do anything to him while he sleeps. I want him to stay…forever." My heart swelled at her last few words. She wanted me to stay in her life, for a long time. She loved me and she wanted me to stay. I felt my anger melt away, and there was a funny feeling there instead. All warm and …well nice. I decided I'd go back inside. Eavesdropping wasn't nice.

"Derek!" Chloe flew into my arms the moment I was inside the door. "You're back!"

"Yes, and I'm…sorry." I amended. She kissed me on the check.

"C'omon, we're having hot drinks and maybe some cookies." I followed Chloe willingly, letting her lead me.

* * *

Well guys, hoped you liked it. Again, sorry it was so late Please review, and thank you for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am _not_ Kelly Armstrong, therefore I do not own any of the series, or the characters…..even Derek.

A/N: once again guys, sorry for not updating sooner, but now that I am back in the swing of the new semester, I'll update more often.

* * *

**Cpov**

Derek followed me back into the kitchen. Steph waved, and grinned, pouring another cup of hot chocolate.

"Hello!" she smiled. "Steph." She stuck out her hand. Derek hesitated for a second before taking it.

"Derek," he rumbled, shaking her small hand. I smiled. Steph was barely bigger than I was.

"Steph's kind of the one responsible for us all when we're here. Well, her and her sister. They're twins." I explained.

"How old are you?" Derek asked, almost doing a double take.

"I'm a month over twenty." Steph replied, flashing another bright smile. "I know I don't act or look it, but I am. Honest….my sister looks older…we're fraternal, so most people don't think we're twins at all." Steph babbled.

"Didn't you just come back from the hospital?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not somebody who will ever just sit….or stay quiet."

"Steph's…..energetic." I laughed.

Suddenly, there was a thud against the front door. It was snowing out, almost a blizzard. Where had that come from I wondered.

"What was that?" Steph asked to no one in particular.

"I…I don't know," Derek admitted, as Steph went to answer the door "I can't hear who it is over the wind", He admitted.

"Steph wait!" I cried, not wanting her to unwittingly open the door for any of the Edison group of their friends. Steph already had the door open and was kneeling down beside someone who had passed out on the steps. Suddenly, Derek stiffened and pushed me behind him, and reached a hand out for Steph.

"Werewolf" he murmured.

"What?" I whispered mutedly

"Stay away from him," Derek barked out, leaping forward to drag Steph away.

"Let go!" She cried, fighting his hold. "He needs help!" Steph managed to wriggle out of his hold just as the guy sat up He was shirtless, and really buff….not surprising considering he was a werewolf.

"Please, help me…." The guy begged.

"Not a chance….Fang?" Derek exclaimed, looking strangely at the guy on the step. He strode forward and pulled the guy…Fang into the house.

"I'll go get blanket and something warm," I said, dashing out the door. I ran upstairs and snatched a blanket from the closet, and then ran down and back into the kitchen. Steph was keeling down on the hearth, trying to help in some way as Derek lit a fire in the fireplace. I handed Steph the blanket, and stood back by Derek. I knew he wouldn't like it if I went to close to the other werewolf.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Derek, who seemed to know him.

"He's my brother." Derek answered. I gazed up at him in wonder.

"I thought they were all…..." I started.

"So did I, but…it's him. I know it is." Derek sounded so sure, but how could it be? As I gazed at Derek I realized that he wasn't sure either, but he was glad to see his brother alive…I think.

* * *

**Dpov**

Fang…how could it be? They'd killed them…my brothers, all of them. I was the only one left. Yet here sat my brother Fang. How had he not been killed?

"Fang, explain. Right now. How are you alive?" I demanded, shaking him.

"Stop that!" Steph cried, trying to stop me. She pulled on my arm. I let fang drop, glaring at him.

"I will explain," He growled, lunging at me. "Right after I kill you."

"Derek!" Chloe cried, trying to stop us.

"Don't!" I hollered. I put myself between Fang and her. Fang leaped onto me, and grabbed onto my arm. I cried out as he wrenched my arm.

"Knock. It. Off!" Steph screamed. She was pink and breathing hard. Fang and I just stood looking at her. "What the hell is happening here?" she asked.

"It's a long story…but…technically, they're brothers." Chloe replied, trying to help get Fang off me.

"Well," She pulled Fang away from me "Brothers shouldn't fight like that. Not in this house. Now, sit down and be civil."

"Look girlie," Fang sneered. "I don't orders from anyone. Least of all someone like you."

"You do when it's my house…and we just saved you from that storm out there." Steph replied, getting up into Fang's face. I pulled her away.

"It's best not to anger me," Fang growled.

"Bite me!"

"I'd love to," Fang grinned, leaning forward.

"Fang. An explanation. Now." I managed. I was keeping Chloe and her friend as far away from him as possible. As children, he'd been the most volatile of us all.

"I escaped." He shrugged. "I was smarter than you ever thought." He smirked in our direction, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Steph slipped out of my hold and went closer to him.

"Stay here, at least until the storm ends, please. If anything happens to you, it'd be my fault."

"Like hell." He snarled.

"Wouldn't you like to have a warm bed and some hot food?" She asked.

"Take it." Chloe smiled.

"Fang…Stay…I want to hear how your life has been." I said.

"Derek," Fang sneered my way. "You always were such a…"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Chloe said, stepping away from me.

"Chloe," I pulled her into me. "Don't. If he doesn't want to have anything to do with me, then let him go."

"No." Steph blocked the exit. "You are staying."

"Get out of my way." Fang towered over.

"Make me." She craned her neck up.

Fang looked like he'd like nothing more, but he made no move to harm her, or even touch her.

"I could kill you if I wanted to."

"Steph…" Chloe strained against my hold, trying to prevent her friend from being harmed.

"Then do it."

"I don't kill weak people." Fang muttered. "I can hear how weak your heart is. You wouldn't survive if I even hit you."

"So you're staying then?"

"Only until you…get out …of my way." Fang said.

* * *

**Fpov**

I'd eaten some of their food, and taken a bath. I could hear my brother and his blonde mate moving around in the kitchen, talking…apparently there were other people staying with them. I had to get out of here. How had I ended up here anyway? I snuck quietly down the stairs. I knew my brother wouldn't tell on me When I got to the bottom of the stairs, the other girl, with the freckles was leaning against the door. She was asleep…standing up. Sighing, I picked her up, intending to dump her on the couch. Her heart was weak, I could hear it labouring away to keep her alive. Unfortunately, as soon as I picked her up, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and sighed, pulling herself close to me. I carried her over to the couch and set her down…but she was still holding onto me. At that moment, my brother and his blonde mate came back into the room.

"What are you doing to her!" The girl cried.

"Nothing! I swear. I was just trying to move her away from the door."

The girl stirred in my arms, and I couldn't help but look down at her. She was so small and yet she'd stood up to me. Dumb girl. That was a stupid move. I pushed her arms away, and walked to the door.

"See you later brother."

* * *

Well, that's all there is for now….cause I have to go eat….so read and review, tell me what you think. Once again, thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong. I don't own the Darkest Powers series, if I did, Derek would be mine **

**A/N: See, I told you I'd update more often. ****The more reviews I get, the more I want to write ****so read and review **

* * *

**Cpov**

"Good-bye brother." Fang said, heading straight for the door.

"You don't have to go. Please." I pleaded. "Derek hasn't seen you in so long…you may be the only family he has left, and he's the only one you have left…" I started.

"I don't need anyone!" Fang snarled loudly.

"Chloe." Derek was sitting by the fire, and he looked so dejected. I hurried over to his side. "If he wants to go, let him go. It isn't right to keep something caged." My heart was breaking for him. Here was his brother, after so many years of Derek thinking he was alone in the world…at least biologically. Derek had Simon and Kit though…who did Fang have? I didn't want Fang to walk out of Derek's life. I knew even though he'd never say it that Fang doing that would hurt Derek too much.

"People shouldn't leave a family." Steph murmured. I looked over to her. She'd woken up and was sitting upright on the couch. "Families are supposed to stay together, to support each other."

"What kind of BS is that?" Fang sneered. Steph hid herself behind her long hair, but continued.

"Haven't you ever wondered if you had family left? Aren't you tired of being alone?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. She sounded like her heart was breaking.

"Let me make myself clear…I. Don't. Need. Anybody." Fang leered at her. Steph shrank back into the couch. She looked so small compared to him.

"Leave her alone. If you want to leave, you should. Instead of staying here and insulting everyone." I snapped. It wasn't right for anyone to treat their family this way, but least of all Derek's brother. "Derek's gone through all these years thinking you were dead, and then you show up right outside where we're staying. I don't think it's' a coincidence, but if you do, and you want to just waltz out of Derek's life like he means nothing; I hope you really never need anything from us in the future." Derek was gazing up at me from where he still sat with a mixture of awe and enchantment.

"You couldn't help me anyway." Fang muttered.

"We might be able to if you weren't such sourpuss." Steph replied nonchalantly

* * *

**Dpov**

I couldn't believe the way Chloe was standing up for me. She was amazing. No one other than Simon and my dad had ever stood up for me. At that moment, I was more proud of her than I ever had been.

"Chloe, it's ok." I murmured to her, pulling her down to sit with me. "As long as I have you and Dad and Simon, I'll be fine."

"Derek." She murmured, laying a hand against my cheek. There was a look of pure affection in her eyes that warmed me.

"You two make me sick," Fang spat my way.

"Then leave. If you don't want to be here, leave then." Fang turned to go, but when he was almost to the door, he doubled over, clutching his side.

"Are you alright?" Steph demanded, scrambling off the couch and over to him. "What's wrong?"

"He's got a few broken ribs…he'll survive." I replied.

* * *

**Fpov**

The freckled girl hurried to my side when my ribs let out a twinge. My brother and his mate were being sickeningly romantic barely a few feet away from me.

"Here." The girl placed a hand on my arm. "C'mon, I have a first aid kit in the kitchen; I should be able to patch you up." She said.

"Leave me alone." I wanted to pull away from her, but I would risk hurting her…and her heart was beating too hard at the moment for me to risk that.

"I only want to help you. Why won't you let me?" Behind a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, her eyes changed from a light pale green to a captivating green-brown, pleading. I wouldn't let her help me because every piece of help I'd ever had in the past had come at a price, and I didn't want to pay any more. "Let me in. I promise I won't hurt you." She begged. I saw a pain in her eyes, as if she had once been hurt very badly, and because of it, she wouldn't hurt anyone else. I felt like I could trust her.

"Let us help you." Chloe said, "We certainly can't hurt you any more than you already are."

"She has a point," Derek said. "Please stay." I looked at my brother. He seemed like he was happy…I wondered if I could stay and be safe…I wanted to stop running, and maybe it was time to. I stood and let the girl lead me into the kitchen…

* * *

Oh No! A cliffy! So read, review, and I will update soon…I know it's a bit short, but the next part will be longer. Seriously guys, tell me what you think. I need some criticism.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: since I am not Kelly Armstrong, I don't own any of the Darkest Powers books, or characters.**

**A/N: Well, I was hoping for more reviews before I put this next chapter out, but I just can't wait any longer ****It might be a bit shorter…but I hope you all still like it…and please review. Thank you for reading **

* * *

**Fpov**

I followed Steph into the Kitchen.

"Sit here," She commanded, waving towards a stool that was pulled up to the island. I didn't take the seat, as it would've been more painful, but stood instead and watched as she searched through the cabinets for the medical kit. "Out of curiosity…why don't you have a shirt on?" She asked, with her back still turned to me.

"I'm like my brother…we

Are hotter than most." I replied. Was she really so innocent; she was harbouring my brother and his mate, she had to know what he was.

"I don't understand," She muttered, trying to stretch to get the kit. She was on her tiptoes, but she still couldn't reach.

"I'm a werewolf." I said.

"Yeah right, tell me another one," she snorted.

"You don't believe me." A statement. Was she this stupid?

"Of course not." She shrugged. My eyes narrowed. I'd show her, I'd make her believe me. I scowled and brought on the change quicker than I ever had before.

* * *

**Cpov**

I heard Steph scream and jumped up a second after Derek had, racing for the kitchen. We pushed through the door, and saw a huge white wolf standing mere inches away from Steph.

"Steph!" I cried, rushing forward.

"What did you do?" Derek roared, lunging toward his brother. Fang whimpered and quickly backed away from Steph as Derek bore down on him.

"Derek, help me!" I exclaimed, "Her heart's beating too fast! Help me calm her down." Derek spun around and came to my side.

* * *

**Fpov**

I hadn't meant to do this…never this. The wolf was hurting, because the girl was hurting. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling all this way about a girl I didn't know? I hadn't wanted to hurt her, only show her. I whimpered again and slunk on my belly closer to the girl. I wasn't sure why, but the wolf felt drawn to her… and I was in his body now.

"Get away from her!" The blonde girl cried, making shooing motions at me. As though that would scare me off. I had to get closer; I had to make sure she was all right. She had to be all right.

"I think she's going to be alright. Look, she's already calming." Derek said. "We should get her some water." The blonde girl stood up to get a glass, but she couldn't reach the shelf. Even when she was standing on tiptoes. My brother smiled at her and stood, reaching over her head and took down a glass, and passed it to her. Their hands met as he handed the glass to her, and they looked at each other, sharing a moment without speaking. I almost heaved even in wolf form.

"H…He…He…" Steph stammered pointing to me.

"He's a werewolf, he turned into a wolf…he shouldn't have, but he made that choice." Derek said, as Steph's friend filled the glass. Steph took the glass, and sipped lightly. I slunk closer and made sure to keep low less I run the risk of frightening her again. I was offering submission to her…for a time. '_Soon though…she will have to submit to us.' _the wolf said. Whoa! Where had that come from? I wondered, but the wolf was being oddly silent.

"I told you to stay away from her!" the blonde girl shouted. I stopped edging closer. I would not frighten Steph again. Could not.

"So…he's a …real werewolf?" Steph asked quietly, looking at my brother.

"Yes. As am I." He replied.

"Any more surprises?" She demanded, turning to her blonde friend.

* * *

**Spov**

We'd moved into the living room so I would be able to sit down and be comfortable. Fang…in his wolf form had accompanied us. Derek was making sure that his brother was as far away from me as possible. Chloe had explained everything to me, the completely confusing story.

"So, that's everything…all of it." Chloe said, looking at her hands.

"Wow…just…wow. That's …I don't even know what to say to all that." I admitted.

"Say that believe me." She murmured so softly that I almost couldn't hear her.

"Of course I believe you!" I exclaimed, and Fang whined. "Sorry." I apologized. Fang stood, shook out his coat, and padded upstairs. My eyes followed him from the room, as though we were connected somehow. Then I turned back to Chloe and Derek. "I won't tell. I promise." Chloe just nodded.

"I'm sorry I scared you before." Said a voice behind me, and I jumped. Then I realized it was Fang.

"Well…now what?" I asked, looking between Chloe and Derek, then behind me to Fang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong; therefore, I do not own any of the Darkest Powers books or the characters. Even though I might like to. **

* * *

**Cpov**

I was sitting on the couch beside Steph, trying to figure out what we should do now. She was sitting innocently on the couch, looking between us all, as if she hadn't just learned that the people in the house with her weren't two werewolves and a necromancer with genetically altered powers.

"How many times have you been dropped on your head?" Fang asked snidely.

"Ummmmmmmmmm…I've kinda lost count." Steph said, speaking honestly. Fang looked at her as though she was ten kinds of crazy…which she was…in a way.

"Well, what are we going to do now? We can't just sit around staring at each other." She said. I was about to disagree and point out that I could spend all day staring at Derek…especially his eyes. His deep emerald green eyes. Eyes that were so wonderful…

"Helloooo"" Steph was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I blushed, and shot a glance towards Derek, who was blushing and looking away. That made me blush harder. Had he been thinking the same thing I was?

"Well, if my brother could maybe keep his thoughts safe for a younger generation," Fang smirked.

"Be nice to him," I scowled. "He's your brother."

"Shove off little necro." He growled. Derek growled as well, bearing his teeth at his brother.

"Don't speak to her that way," Derek said.

"Guys, can you calm down for like two seconds. There's too much testosterone here." Steph tried to soothe the air.

"Tell it to him," Derek snapped, sending a glare his brother's way. I slide off the couch and went over to Derek, and sat beside him. I brushed my hands through his hair, trying to calm him…it seemed to work as he leaned into me and calmed almost instantly.

"Wow, that's cool…does it work on you too?" Steph asked, turning to face Fang.

"Try it…it's your hands that'll be gone." Fang replied.

"So…what are we going to do?" Steph asked.

"We could play a board game." I suggested, still running my hands through his hair. Derek was laying his head in my lap.

"If you keep doing that, I might fall asleep before we reach a conclusion." Derek said. I smiled, and kept brushing my hands through his hair. He gave me a heavy-lidded sleepy smile, that was full of pure love, and it made my heart melt.

* * *

**Dpov**

Chloe was running her hands through my hair, and it felt wonderful. Having someone play with my hair felt nice. I loved her so much, and I wasn't sure if she'd ever know how much.

"Well, Derek seems content to just sleep," I heard Fang tease, but I didn't care. If and when he found his mate, she'd iron out all the surliness in him.

"I wanna play candy land." Steph declared, and there was an air of whiney childishness about the way she said it that just made you want to agree to whatever she was asking for.

"Will you quit whining?" Fang snapped.

"Can we go up to take a nap?" I asked Chloe sweetly.

"Alright." She agreed with a smile.

"Wait, you're going to leave me alone with this unstable asshole," Steph cried, as we were walking up the stairs.

"Look, I don't want to be left alone with you either…if you'd be kind enough to show me to a room, I'd like to take a nap." He snapped at her.

"Thank god we don't have to stay down there." I said, as I followed Chloe up to her room. I lay down on the bed first, but Chloe spent another minute or two cleaning up some clutter. "Chloe, come here. I'm tired…and you help calm me." I admitted. Being truthful to her was easier now that we were spending so much time together.

"Are you sure we should leave them down there alone together?" Chloe asked, as she came to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They'll be fine, Fang wouldn't really hurt her." _I hoped._ With that she sighed and fell asleep…

* * *

**Fpov**

What was my brother thinking, leaving me alone with this whiney little brat?

"Look, just show me a room okay." I snarled. I was not in a mood to play around. I'd been on the run for almost seventy-two hours straight, and I couldn't run anymore.

"Alright, I will." She turned silently and led me up the stairs, after that she led me down the hallway and to a door on the left. "There you go," She said, turning to leave. I didn't stop her, I was far too tired to talk…not to mention, I wouldn't want to. I didn't like talking to people. I entered the room and sat on the bed. I didn't know what to do. Here I'd inadvertently found my brother, and I wasn't even happy about it. I hadn't wanted to find him. I hadn't seen him in almost ten years…I'd thought he was dead, mourned his loss. Unlike the rest of my brothers…Derek was smarter and less violent. Of the four of them I'd liked Derek the best. All this time I'd just assumed that he was dead…now that I finally found him, I was being chased by people who wanted me dead…and I'd brought that to my brother's door. I felt terrible…maybe a good sleep would sort it all out. It was the only option I had seeing as how I was dead tired. Therefore, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Spov**

I sighed…there was nothing for me to do…no one for me to talk to I hated that…hated being alone. I was thinking about everything Chloe had told me. Who knew all those things really existed, as well as the fact that she was genetically altered…who would do that to such a sweet child, like Chloe? To any child. I wondered what to do now. I couldn't tell anyone else anything about this, and I had to keep Chloe safe. I couldn't let anything happen to her. She was like my baby sister, and I had to protect her...and that boy, Derek. I could clearly see that he loved her, and that he would never hurt her. Fang might be a problem though…I could see that neither Chloe or Derek had been aware that he was coming and that made him an unknown quantity…and those never sat well with me. If you didn't know what you were up against in a fight, you were dead…I'd learned that early on. I wandered around the house. Then the power flickered due to the storm. I prayed it wouldn't go out…I hated the dark, really hated it. Suddenly, the lights went out, plunging the whole house into pure blackness.

* * *

**A/N: well, sorry it's so late in coming, but I finally got it posted ****hope you enjoy it. Please review, critically if you feel the need to. Thank you for reading. ****I'd like to have at least 3-4 before I post the next chapter. Also, tell me if you have any suggestions for the plot ****Once again, thank you for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong; therefore, I don't own any of the Books or characters. I would like to, but…sadly no one but Kelly can. **

* * *

**Spov**

The lights were out, leaving the whole house in blackness…I didn't like the dark, hadn't since I was a child, but after the accident, after the operation. I didn't remember much about the day of the accident. We were driving, going somewhere. I had Miki and Addie with me. Next thing I knew, there was another car…it had hit us. I'd been trying to protect Miki, and had inadvertently ended up sending myself halfway through the windshield. After that, there was just darkness, this feeling that my body was too heavy, and that if I just let go I'd feel so much better. I don't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital the next day. The doctors explained that while taking some x-rays, they had come across a tumour that was in my brain. They operated…more blackness. I woke up two days later…with a large chunk of brain missing. Now thanks to all the pills they had me on, I was confused, saw things jumping out at me at every turn. Now here in the pitch black, I was more vulnerable than ever. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't go bumping about in the dark, I'd hurt myself, or give myself away. I sank down to a sitting position, and let out a small whimper. I didn't like being alone in the dark again. I wasn't supposed to work myself up or do any major brain puzzles, but I couldn't help thinking about everything I'd heard from Chloe earlier today about werewolves and necromancy. I heard a noise, and let out a small shriek. I quieted myself, but then jumped again as I saw shadows in the dark crawling along the wall…

* * *

**Dpov**

I heard a shriek from downstairs. I sat up quickly, thinking it was Chloe, but then realized she was here with me. Then I also clued in to how quiet and dark the house was. There was no electronic hum. Power was out.

"Der?" Chloe murmured sleepily.

"It's all alright, don't worry. There's a bit of a power shortage, but it's alright. You're safe here with me." I told her truthfully.

"M'kay." She pulled herself closer to me and sighed, returning to sleep. I heard Fang getting up. He poked his head into our room.

"Should I go down and get the other girl?" He asked.

"Please," I replied. "I thought I heard her shriek."

"If you say to." He walked away. I sighed. "We're going to be ok," I whispered to Chloe. I had to make sure she was never hurting or scared. That was my job as her mate. I lay back down, and once again began tuning out the wind of the storm outside. Focusing on Chloe's breathing. That calmed me. That and her scent swirling around me. I was content.

* * *

**Fpov**

I walked quietly down the stairs. I didn't want to make too much noise. It was part of the wolf instinct. I heard her, whimpering quietly, mumbling to herself.

"C'mon." I commanded, and the girl shrieked. I rolled my eyes. Was she really this jumpy? "It's just me," I told her.

"Where are you?" She sounded scared. I could make her out perfectly. She was huddled on the floor, looking all around her. Presumably to find where I was.

"I'm going to come over to you." I told her, just so she wouldn't jump when I got beside her. "I'm going to take you upstairs to your room. Just take a nap or something. By the time you wake up, the power should be back on."

"I can't." She moaned.

"Why the hell not?" I demanded angrily. This girl was keeping me from my much-needed sleep, what reason did I have to be kind to her? She didn't mean anything to me.

"I have to…I need..." She seemed frustrated as she clutched at her hair and pulled at it frantically.

"Hey, don't do that." I said, gentling my voice.

"My pills…in my bag." She responded, still tugging at her hair.

_Great, her pills, now so much is explained. _I thought to myself. The wolf didn't like the fact that she needed them. He thought that we should calm her. _Just keep thinking it. It'll never happen. _I told him. The last thing I needed to do was get involved with someone who was mentally unstable…hell the last thing I needed was to get involved with anybody at all. Yet I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sorry for the girl as I found her bag. I rummaged through it, coming up with a pill bottle. Then I felt a few more brush against my fingers. I brought them all back over to her.

"I can't see the labels. I need a flash light." She told me. I wanted to tear my own hair out. Was there anything that this silly girl could do for herself I wondered.

"Well, where are the flashlights?" I asked, trying to keep the impatience out of my tone. The faster I got her what she needed the faster I would get back to sleep.

"I'm…not exactly sure." She admitted quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" I raged.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. I looked down at her. She looked so…defenceless. She was like a small child who made a mistake, and was apologizing to an angry parent. I felt bad for yelling at her. Especially if she needed all those pills. I wondered why she had to take so many.

"Why don't I just read them and give you the pills?" I suggested.

"I need…" She started, but I was already on my way to the kitchen for a glass of water for her.

Reading out the labels and doses took a few minutes, and having her try to remember exactly which ones she took at which times was like a labour of Hercules.

"What do you need all these pills do anyway? Why do you need them?" I asked after she'd taken all the one's she needed; about seven in all. The wolf in me was worried about that fact, and I wanted to rectify it in any way possible.

"I was in a car accident, and then they had to operate on the brain because of a tumour that was in my brain. They had to take out a large part of my brain in the process….and now…I…"Her eyes glazed over, and she fell forward. I grabbed onto her. _Stupid…now you've got to take her up to bed. _I thought to myself. My wolf liked this idea; he thought this small defenceless girl belonged to us. I sighed, and carried the girl up the stairs, then along the hallway, to where her scent was the strongest. I came to another stairway that seemed to lead to the attic, or a loft of some sort. At the top, there were three doors, and I kept walking to the one on the right. The door was partway open, and I nudged it open a little more with my foot. Then stood in the doorway.

Steph's room was like her, child-like. There was a large bed covered by a purple comforter, but there were all kinds of stuffed animals. There were costumes hanging on the walls a vanity table was covered in perfume, make-up, and lotions, and jewellery. Pictures cluttered the walls, papers were everywhere, and there were clothes as well. Yet it had a feel of whimsicalness to it. There was a bookshelf and a beanbag chair, and a stereo. The girl was like a doll in my arms, limp and complacent.

"I likey you." She murmured, making me look down at her.

"That's great," I said, moving to lay her down. I tucked her in, pulling the covers up over her, and tucking the toys in around her. Then I moved to leave.

"Stay" I heard a plaintive whine

"Forget it. I'm not staying." I growled.

"Please." I could hear the tears she was trying not to cry. "Just for a while…it's dark!" My wolf wanted to, and I found myself unable to refuse her. Relenting, I laid down beside her, pushing toys out of my way, and she snuggled closer to me.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. review... I'm hoping this chapter clears up some things...next one coming soon. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer and A/N: Well…it seems in my great obliviousness…I have spelled Kelley's name wrong…Thanks to LITTLE NECRO for bringing that to my attention…so, continuing on with this disclaimer, I am not never will be. This means I can never own the Darkest Powers series…or the characters. Also, glad you guys liked the last chapter ****Thanks for all the reviews ****made me soooo happy. Hope you guys like this chapter, and please review ****now…on to the story!**

* * *

**Cpov**

I blinked, and rolled over, trying to see the numbers on the clock…8? At night…great. I rolled out of bed to find Derek not with me. I smiled thinking he was probably in the kitchen. I crawled out of bed, and made my way downstairs. Derek was on the couch, watching the weather channel.

"I think the storm's over," He said, as I joined him on the couch.

"You didn't wake me up," I pouted his way. I didn't really mind, but teasing Derek was fun.

"You were sleeping…and you weren't having a nightmare…I didn't want to wake you." He explained.

"When you're sweet like that, it makes it hard to be even mock angry with you." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. He leaned forward and caught hold of my tongue.

"You gonna take that back?" he asked with a smile. It was the smile he saved for me…my smile. The one he used whenever we were together, the one that made my knees weak…and put butterflies in my stomach.

"Not a chance." I grinned. Just as we were about to have a very romantic moment, the phone rang. I jumped about a foot in the air, and Derek cursed and grabbed for the phone.

"Hello?" He said. Someone answered, but then he frowned at the phone. I reached out and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" I said. I heard a burst of static and then I heard someone say

"Hey!" I knew that voice.

"Jamie!" I cried. "Where are you?"

"Almost to the house. Damn tiny, these roads are bad. Be there soon ok."

"Sure thing." I replied.

"Love you tiny."

"Right back at you." I grinned, than hung up.

"Who was that?" Derek demanded, arms folded over his chest, a look of…was it jealousy? I smiled.

"He's a friend. Just a friend. "I promised. " You're the only guys for me." I replied, sauntering towards him. "I promise…there's only you, just you."

"Good." He murmured, opening his arms and pulling me to him. Then he kissed me.

* * *

**Dpov**

I'd heard the whole conversation between Chloe and this Jamie. It'd made me jealous. My wolf was growling. When she hung up the phone, I wanted to growl at her, but couldn't make myself do it. Not to her. So I settled for glaring. She assured me that it was only a friend, and placated the wolf and me by kissing me heartily. I heard two people moving around upstairs.

"Your friend is up. You should go see her." I suggested, reluctant to let her go

"She'll come down. She's like you…" Chloe started, and then my stomach rumbled. Chloe laughed. "Let's get you something to eat." She smiled, leading me towards the kitchen. I followed willingly. "You sit, and I'll make toast." She commanded. "Toast and fruit."

"Chloe, I don't mind…" I started.

"Sit! I wanna do it." She pouted, and I knew I was going to give in to her.

"Alright." I relented, knowing I couldn't resist her in anything she wanted. Chloe crossed to the cabinets and began getting out bread and was reaching for the jam from the fridge when I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I can't make food for you if you don't let me go." She said.

" I know…but I can't seem to let you go." I replied.

"OH! That is so cute." She turned on my arms and kissed me again. Behind us, someone cleared their throat.

* * *

**Fpov **

I was awakened by the phone ringing. I blinked, and saw that a string of lights wrapped around steph's vanity mirror was on. The power must've come back on while I was asleep. I looked down and saw that Steph was pressed tightly against me, as though she would never let me go. _Ours. Keep her._ The wolf thought. I knew that wasn't true. I pushed away from her, and tried to crawl away.

"Fang? Where are you going?" she murmured, trying to grab onto me. I pulled away, and her face fell. I pretended I didn't see it. "Fang? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, and she looked so pitiful, like a child pleading with its mother.

"I'm hungry." I said, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry…whatever I did I'm sorry." She murmured, as I got up and crossed the room. She was still lying on the bed, looking like a small child.

"I'm going to get something to eat…it has _nothing_ to do with you." I snapped. She flinched back wounded, and I closed the door. I walked down the stairs, and stopped when I came face to face with my brother making out with his mate in the kitchen. I cleared my throat and they broke apart, my brother looking not at all guilty, but his mate blushed pink and hid behind him.

"Where's the food?" I demanded.

"Good morning to you too, my brother said snidely as I brushed past him.

"Is Steph still sleeping?" his mate asked.

"Do I look like I know or care?" I snapped. "Go check for yourself."

"You will watch the way you talk to her," my brother growled. I didn't say anything. I just wanted out I left the food and ran for the door.

* * *

**Spov**

I watched from my window as Fang ran out of the house, and into the woods. I wanted to cry. I hated myself. What had I done wrong? What had I done? What was wrong with me? I knew I had to have done something…he was running away. Away from me. I wrenched myself from the window seat and went back to my bed…where I could be ensconced by my stuffed animals. I didn't know what to do…I thought I was falling in love with Fang…could it be the fact that I had a big part of brain gone and was drugged, but I didn't think so. I felt something for him, truly. Yet I wasn't ready for this…all I could think about was the fact that several people had hurt me, and I just about stopped believing in people. I wanted to believe that Fang was different…but I know the truth, Fang would not be coming back. He was going to leave me like everyone else.

"Stephy…are you awake?" Someone called up the stairs. Chloe. What did she want? "I have breakfast. Are you coming?" I wanted to tell her I wasn't, but I couldn't seem to get the words out. I couldn't make a sound. There was a pounding in my head, and it made me crazy. I just wanted everything to stop, and begin again. I wanted to go back so I change the fact I had a tumour. Tears were slipping down my face as the pain raged on inside my head.

"Stephy?" The voice was at the door now. "Are you alright?" Then there was shouting, so loud and annoying…I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop…..

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that. Please review and thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelley Armstrong…even though I would like to be. Thanks for the reviews, and feedback, glad you guys like the story. ****Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

**Cpov **

"Do you know what's eating your brother?" I asked.

"No idea, but I'm gonna go after him, and see if I can find out what's going on." Derek said, leaving me with a peck on the cheek he was out the door. I gazed after him and sighed. I hoped he'd be able to bring his brother back. After all these years he'd found a part of his family…and that part wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't fair. Sure Derek had Simon and his dad, but I had the feeling he'd always wanted someone he was really related to in his pack. I hoped they'd be able to work everything out between them. I didn't want them arguing. I heard something thump on the floor upstairs.

"Steph?" I called. "Are you alright?" I ran to the stairs and hurried up, praying she would be alright.

I flew up the stairs to her room Steph was sitting on the floor, clutching her head.

"Steph!" I cried, just as she passed out. She fell on the floor, face ashen and breathing quietly. I ran and knelt by her side. She was unconscious. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to stay with her until Derek and Fang came back.

* * *

**Dpov**

I followed Fang's scent until I found him.

"What the hell?" I demanded angrily. "What was that?"

"Nothing, go back inside." He replied.

"Like hell. What's going on?"

"Just leave me alone!" he shouted, whirling on me, eyes telegraphing hate.

"No, I won't. I just found you Fang…I thought you were dead, and you're here. Excuse me for caring about you." I replied.

"I know…I…I thought they'd killed you too. They…They sent me to an orphanage, one of the nurses, she didn't want to kill me. Do you know what that was like? You have no idea. I was constantly in trouble for doing small things like just barely shoving another child…or for yanking a toy from their hands…I didn't understand why I was so much different. Then got picked up by the pack…they were kind, they educated me, cared for me, helped me."

"Why aren't you there now then?" I demanded.

"The scientists came back. They were looking for more pups to play with." There was malice in his voice. "They brought guns and spells…we were caught unawares, they…they decimated us. We scattered….I don't know how I ended up here, I just walked away. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Fang, I….." I had no idea what to say about what he'd just divulged to me.

"Then there's the girl…she's …different. She didn't run from me." He looked over to me with anguished eyes. "She can't be my mate though. She's too childish and…just useless. I can't have someone like that for a mate."

"She might be you're mate, and in that instance, you're just going to have to accept it." I counciled.

"Whatever." He snapped.

"You spent last night with her, didn't you." I guessed.

"It doesn't matter."

"You did…she's probably your mate. Just accept it…fighting it…it's hard, but when you accept it, it's just wonderful." I said, thinking about how it had felt when I'd accepted Chloe as mine. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Fang turned and began walking towards the house. I rolled my eyes and followed him, thinking about everything he'd told me. We walked into the house.

As soon as I walked into the house, I could smell the scent of burned toast. Chloe must've left the bread in the toaster for too long. I smiled. Chloe through and through thinking she could do something she didn't know how to. Then I heard her move around upstairs.

"Derek, is that you?" she called down.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked, moving towards the toaster.

"She passed out!" Chloe called, speaking of her friend. "Help me please!" I heard panic in her voice. I turned and raced up the stairs. She met me at the top.

"Help her!" Chloe cried, distressed about her friend. I knelt by the girl and picked her up. She was almost as light as Chloe. I checked her pulse, but it was normal now.

"What was she doing before she passed out?" I asked.

"She was holding her head like she had a headache." Chloe explained.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. We'll just have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"But…"

"Chloe, we can't do anything else…if we go to a hospital, they'll find out who we are and we'll be in trouble. The closest we can come is having your aunt take a look at her." I told her.

"Okay, I guess…" She murmured. I laid her friend on the bed and then turned to her.

"There's nothing else we can do for her. Come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat." I said.

"I…guess…." She looked like she wanted to stay.

"You can come up later and check on her." I promised.

"Alright." She said, allowing me to lead her from the room.

* * *

**Spov**

I blinked then realized my eyes were open. I sat up and felt my head spinning. It was kinda dark, but my vanity lights were on. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor, stood up and shuffled over to the vanity. I grabbed my brush and began brushing out my hair, and then I looked in the mirror. I screamed…there in the mirror was the most horrifying thing ever. I couldn't stop screaming.

I sat bolt upright and then felt someone pressing me back into the bed. My eyes flew open. Fang was on me.

"Shut up!" He hissed, and I did. "There, was that so hard?" he climbed off me. "You could've woken up the whole house."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, sitting up again. He was sitting on the side of my bed now.

"I heard you screaming, and I wanted you to stop."

"Was that all?" I asked

"Why the hell else would I" come up here. It certainly wasn't your company I craved." He snapped.

I as though I should be ashamed…like I wasn't good enough…like I was being rejected. Which was stupid, I barely even knew this guy.

* * *

**Fpov**

Steph got out of her bed, and ran to the window seat. She ensconced herself in a blanket that was there. It was something like what a small child would do if they thought a parent was angry. I felt hurt, I hadn't been angry when I came up here because I'd heard her scream and thought she was in trouble. The thought of anything happening to her frightened me for reasons I didn't know. So I'd raced up the stairs.

"Hey!" I stormed over to the seat and turned her to face me. There were tears in her eyes. "What…?"

"I just wanted you to like me…was that wrong?" She asked, tears overflowing. I felt horrible. I'd never meant to hurt her. I took a deep breath and then let it out. Talking about anything that involved feelings wasn't my strong suit. I liked hitting things first and asking questions later. Being a gentle person was new to me. For her though…I'd do it…I'd have to. The wolf was screaming to me that she was my mate.

**A/N: well, another one bites the dust. Sorry it was so late, but there have been all kinds of crazy things going on right now. Please, read, review. Also, tell me if you guys have any ideas, I always like to hear them. ****thanks for reading guys **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelley Armstrong; therefore, I do not own the Darkest powers trilogy…or the characters. **

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just went through a really tough break up. That does not mean however that this will be a sad part. So, please read and review, and once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy. **

**Spov**

I looked up at Fang, wondering if he'd say something hurtful and make his rejection even more painful.

"What is it about me you can't stand?" I demanded, tears pouring down my face. I turned away from him and hid my face in a pillow.

"Don't" He said, and turned me back over. "Don't cry."

"Then please, just tell me why you hate me so."

"I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all." He replied, sounding shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"You're always so angry with me," I answered, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. If he didn't hate me, he wouldn't be angry.

"I just…I'm not really a people person. I like being on my own…and you keep intruding. I…I'm not really angry, just unsure about how to speak and act with you." He admitted, sitting down on the other side of the window seat.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly. "You didn't have to tell me."

"You asked." He said, as though he could tell me anything.

"Fang, you don't have to tell me something just because I ask. It's nice, but…I don't want you to tell me anything you don't want to." Fang gave me a look, as if I was missing something. I just rolled my eyes.

**Fpov**

I stared at her like she'd gone nuts. Of course, I was going to tell her everything. The werewolf was screaming at me that she was my mate. I couldn't deny it any longer, but I didn't have to tell her about it.

"Thank you all the same." She murmured, blushing slightly.

"Whatever." I snapped, and looked out the window. Everything was beautiful, snow covered.

"You're right." She giggled, making me turn towards her. "You really aren't all that sociable." She smiled.

"Why aren't you all loopy?" I asked, thinking of all the pills she'd taken.

"It wears off pretty quick. I don't feel any pain, but the drug isn't affecting my mind anymore." She replied. I was glad of that. I liked talking to her, but I liked the fact that she wasn't in any pain. She was my mate. "Fang, can I ask you something? Where did you come from?"

I looked at her sharply. I didn't want to talk about that, didn't know what to tell her.

"Never mind." She blushed again. "I can tell it was too personal."

"No, not at all." I lied. I wanted to be able to share anything with her.

"Fang, it's alright, I'm not gonna be angry if you don't tell me." She shifted closer, and I froze, not sure what to do. Then she shifted ever closer. "Fang….." She shifted closer again, this time pressing against my arms. I hesitated, but that was all she needed. She pulled back a little. "Sorry….I just…I thought…" She started to get up. I didn't want her to go though.

**Dpov**

I'd heard someone scream, and thought it was Chloe for a moment. I sat bolt upright, and bolted from the room, racing towards Chloe's room, prepared to kill who or whatever was foolish enough to cause her harm or frighten her. I threw open her door, and barged into the room, but there was no one but her there, and she was sleeping. In her sleep, she turned towards me. I smiled, and was about to close the door when she woke, her eyes fluttering slowly.

"Derek?" I heard her ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a noise, and I thought you were in trouble…so I came down here to see if you were alright."

"Thank you." She said, getting up, and coming to me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Of course…I'd always come for you…I'd never let anything happen to you." I vowed. She murmured, and pulled herself closer to me.

"Stay with me now." She pleaded.

"Your Aunt." I replied. Hadn't heard before. "What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Well…before you came in…I was dreaming…about my mom." Tears welled up in her eyes, and I was gone.

"Alright." I soothed, rubbing circles in her back. I walked her over to the bed and we sat down. "What was the dream about?'

"Well, she was somewhere, and she was calling for me, but every time I tried to run to her, she got further and further away. I kept trying to get to her, but.." She started to cry, quietly.

"Hey." I brushed the tears away, I hated seeing her cry. "Please don't cry…it was a dream, only a dream"

"It wasn't though. I…I can't call her to me, I can't hear her, but she's …she's…" Chloe sobbed.

"I know." I hugged her tightly. "I wish there was something I could do to make sure that hadn't happened.

"Yeah, but if she hadn't…I never would've met you." She slowly realized.

"Maybe, but you also wouldn't know that, you'd be happy."

"I am happy, and I'd never want to not know you." She replied.

"I'm glad, but right now, you need to go back to sleep…I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." I promised.

**Cpov**

The dream had been so real, it was hard for me to think it wasn't.

"Thank you." I told Derek. He was going to stay with me at least until I fell asleep. Derek tucked me into bed again, this time crawling in beside me.

"Go to sleep," He said, "I'm here. I'll be with you. Just go to sleep." He wrapped around me, and I snuggled into him.

"What would I ever do without you?" I asked, snuggling as close to him as I could. "I love you so much Derek."

"I love you too." He murmured, as I slowly drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, as my name is not Kelly Armstrong, I clearly did not write Darkest Powers, or the characters in the series. T-T which means I don't own Derek, no matter how much I wish I could.**

**Spov**

It was cold by the window, and I had wanted to snuggle into Fang, because it had seemed for a moment like we were going to have a romantic moment. Then Fang had pulled away. Maybe I had misread the moment. I pulled away to sit on the bed. Fang followed me.

"I…I'm gonna have to go away for a while." I said.

"What? Why?" Fang demanded.

"I have to go back into the hospital. They want to do a surgery on my heart." I replied.

"I'm coming with you of course." He said. "I'm not going to leave you to face something like that alone."

I blushed. "I won't be alone." I replied. "My sister will be with me, and my other friends." Fang said nothing. "I didn't mean you couldn't come. I just meant you didn't _have_ to " I whispered.

"I want to." He replied. "You have a sister?"

"Yes. Were twins. Fraternal. We don't look very much alike, so people don't always assume we're related." I told him. Fang was silent again, and as I struggled to think of something else to say to him, I thought maybe he didn't like talking so much, which would explain why he seemed to be the one asking questions, and not answering them.

"So..." Fang seemed to be struggling for something else to say. Right when he opened his mouth to say something, my cell phone started ringing like crazy. I made a vow to disable the thing as soon as possible. I checked the display…_Max_…I didn't want to talk to him. I had nothing more to say to my ex-boyfriend. He'd had more than enough words from me already. I hit dismiss, and then turned off the phone. Fang was looking at me strangely.

"Shouldn't you have answered that?" he asked.

"It wasn't someone I wanted to talk to." I explained.

"oh" was all Fang had to say to that. I half smiled at his awkwardness. It was…cute almost, well it would've been if he wasn't a creature from myth that could probably kill me in the blink of an eye.

"So…tell me something. Do you need a full moon to change forms?" I asked. Fang just laughed.

"All that Hollywood stuff is bull. I don't need a full moon to change, and as you saw, I don't change into a half anything. I turn into a wolf."

"A very nice wolf." I murmured, remembering his white as snow fur. Fang seemed lost in thought. "We should…um…get to bed."

"Sure." He snapped, slipping back into his tough shell and blocking me out. He said nothing more, but crossed the room and left as silently as he'd come in. Leaving me to stare after him and wonder. Wonder if he was always going to be like this, and wonder why I cared.

**Cpov**

When I woke up the next morning, Derek wasn't with me. This made me kind of sad, but I could understand why he left. Aunt Lauren was already mad at him. The whole situation wouldn't be improved if she found him sleeping in my room again…even if we weren't doing anything. I decided I'd just have to go down and see him in the kitchen.

I showered and dressed, throwing on just jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I left my hair down and wet, not bothering to dry it. I took the stairs two at a time, excited to see him. Even though it had only been a few minutes.

Derek was predictably in the kitchen. He had his head in the fridge when I walked into the room . I'd walked in as quietly as I could, but I knew he still heard me.

"Good morning." I said, trying to reach past him into the fridge. I wanted some milk so I could make hot chocolate. I couldn't reach past him.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling. He grabbed the milk, and turned.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wanted that." I exclaimed, trying to grab it back from him. He held it out of my reach, smiling as he did so. "Meanie!" I stuck my tongue out at him, in play of course.

"Please keep it G rated you two." Addie said, walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and got out the OJ. Miki zombie walked in behind her.

"Morning." Steph showed up at the door, yawning.

"And then there were five." Derek muttered, handing me the milk. I knew he didn't like people in general, but the guys were fine.

"They're fine." I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He smiled down at me, as though able to read my thoughts. Knowing him, maybe he could.

**Dpov**

My hair was standing on end. All I wanted was to get out of the room. There were too many people in here with five in the room. I was itching to get out.

"Derek, relax." Chloe laid a hand on my arm. She soothed me. " Everything's going to be alright."

"So, what kind of adventure are we going to have today?" Steph asked, blinking wide eyes in every direction.

"Why are we always having adventures?" Miki argued. "Why can't we ever just have a quiet day."

"Adventures are fun." Steph protested. This sounded like an old argument between them. I wasn't getting in the middle of it. Chloe looked like she didn't want to interrupt either.

I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and went into the other room, listening to the rest of the argument from there, watching flashing images on the television. They danced in and out of my mind, not that it mattered. I was trying to pay more attention to what and how Chloe interacted with her friends.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review so I can know what you all think of the new chapter. Message me if you have any ideas for future chapters, or if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the future. Thank you for reading :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers, therefore, I am not Kelly Armstrong and do not own her characters. Everything else is mine though. :D**

**Spov**

Something seemed to be very wrong. Suddenly, everything seemed to be twisting, warping. Then there was this awful blackness. I thought I was alone, and then Chloe came, seemingly from nowhere.

"What's going on?" I asked shakily.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't contain it any longer." She looked so sad. "I was trying so hard, but I can't anymore…this wasn't real. It was an illusion I was able to manufacture for you. You're really in a coma right now, closer to death than living, but you need to come back!"

"A…coma?" This had to be a dream, it just had to be there was no way any of what she was saying could be true.

"Everything I told you about…about being a well, you know…it was all true. I…I had help, but I was able to create this illusion…" her form wavered, as though about to fade. "I can't keep it up for any longer though, I'm just too drained."

"Don't leave me all alone here in this stuff!" I panicked, gesturing around at the inky blackness.

"we're all right here with you…except…"

"Fang…he's not real, is he?" I demanded.

"Well, he was, I don't know what happened there, Derek's confused too. All you have to do is wake up. We'll be here." She said before she faded away into nothing. Leaving me all alone in the dark.

**Cpov**

When the spell snapped, both Tori and I fell over. Tori landed in a heap on the floor, Kit bending over her immediately. I collapsed into Derek's arms, which my aunt wasn't too happy about, but there was nothing she could do.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, or rather demanded. He was so worried.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." I replied. It was the truth.

"I don't want you doing this ever again. Ever." He growled.

"No promises, but I won't ever do it without you here with me." This seemed to be good enough for him for the moment. I looked hopefully to Steph for any improvement. There was no change. Miki put a hand on my shoulder.

"At least you tried." She whispered. "We couldn't have asked for more than that."

They had been in a serious car accident about a month or so ago. Steph had been in a coma ever since. I'd wanted to help her, and Kit had found a way. He said if a witch and a necromancer worked together, one casting a spell, one reaching out to a person's spirit, they would be able to create the illusion of a world…so that was what we had done. Her soul was stuck in her body, and they thought she might never wake up.

"I wish I could have helped," I murmured. Just then, her eyelids flickered, as if she was going to wake up. Her heart rate sped up for a moment, but then suddenly…she flat lined.

**Dpov**

Chloe sat still as death, as medical personal rushed around, trying to usher us out of the room so they could revive her friend. I honestly thought it might be better if she just passed into the other world or whatever, at least then she wouldn't have to suffer. Then I thought of the pain Chloe would be in if her friend died, and instantly hoped for a better outcome. Beside me, Chloe cried quietly, exhausted and now upset, she just couldn't handle anything else today. I listened to the doctors trying to defibulate (sp?) her. They tried three times, with no response, but the doctor urged everyone to keep trying. Without warning, her heart began to beat again. At first, her breathing was erratic and unsteady, but after a few minutes, she was breathing regularly. The doctor came out to speak with us.

"I think she will be alright now. She's merely unconscious now, no longer in a coma. I'm not quite sure what caused it, but I think something shocked her nervous system. That may be the reason she started to wake before flat lining. She should wake up by tomorrow or the next day at the latest."

"Really?" Miki looked so hopeful.

"She should be fine." The doctor assured us. "She'll be allowed home in almost no time. Now, you should all go home and get some rest, I understand you've been here since this morning." He said, before turning to walk away. Chloe and her friends let out a relieved breath.

"Let's go home" Addie suggested.

We all agreed, and piled into the van. Chloe watched out the back window until she couldn't see the hospital anymore.

"We'll come back tomorrow." I promised.

"I know." She murmured. "Doesn't mean I won't worry until then." Sighing, she snuggled into me for some much needed rest.

**So, I know it's not very long, and I know that's a plot twist, but I needed something radical to happen :P Tell me whether you like it or not, revieeeeeeew XD Message me if you have an idea that you might like to see in there. Thank you for reading :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Darkest Powers series, because I am not Kelly Armstrong I do not own her characters, or her plot…everything else is mine though **

**Cpov**

I woke up in the guest bedroom, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I didn't remember falling asleep, or how I got into bed. I assumed that Derek put me there. I looked around for him, and didn't see him. I threw the blankets off, and went downstairs, knowing he would be in the kitchen. He was, he was making tea and toast.

"Hey," he said, without turning around. "I heard you getting up. I thought you might want some breakfast before we went to the hospital."

"Thank-you." I replied, my voice hoarse. I shuffled over to the table, as he turned and set the plate in front of me. Then he took a seat beside me.

"I'm sure she's alright." He said, as I took a sip of the tea. It was warm and sweet, and just what I needed.

"Good morning you two," Simon said, shuffling into the kitchen in his sleepwear. He was rubbing his eyes, and yawning.

Then the phone rang. I jumped, but Derek soothed me. Simon was the first one to it. I couldn't hear what was going on the other end of the phone, unlike a certain werewolf. All I could see was Simon nodding and agreeing with whoever was on the other end of the line after a few minutes, he hung up, then turned to me.

"She's awake. Your friend." He grinned. The grin that spread across my face was uncontainable…

**Spov**

I didn't like hospitals generally, but right now, I really hated it. I wanted to be back at home, to see Chloe and Derek, and Fang. Every time I thought about Fang, I felt like the world was right side up. It had been upside down for so long, that having it right side up was strange, but…right. I missed having him beside me, and I missed his warmth. I may not have known much about him, but I wanted to, and I couldn't wait to learn. The doctors had already called home, and they were going to come in and see me. Even though I couldn't go home yet. I hoped Fang would come with them. I sighed, sitting in my bed, I didn't want to watch the television, and I wanted to be writing my scripts, or running down the hallway to wardrobe and see what was going on. I was generally a very active person, and sitting around doing nothing was making me go crazy. I sighed again, and just resolved to stare at the clock and watch the slow steady tick of the hands, as each tick brought me closer to the time I'd be seeing Fang again.

They came at around lunchtime, Miki, knowing me well brought tea from the cafeteria, and a doughnut. Chloe all but bounced into the room, and Derek followed her with a smile on his face. Tori and Simon were there as well. Simon standing along the wall, and Tori glaring at him. Kit and Lauren hung in the background near the door, as if they didn't want to intrude. The only person missing was the one I had been hoping to see. Fang wasn't with them. He must've stayed home, and I couldn't imagine why he would've done that. I squashed the little thing inside me that wanted pity. Instead, I revelled in the joy that the people around me brought into the room. Soon though, Tori and Simon wanted to be elsewhere, and Miki and Addie had to get to work. Lauren and Kit went to get coffee, leaving Derek and Chloe alone with me.

"Why didn't he come?" I asked, allowing myself to be sad.

"Who?" Derek asked, as though he had no idea who I was talking about, as though the fact that his brother was home with him had escaped his memory.

"You know who I'm talking about," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Did he just not want to come out of the house or something?"

"Steph…there's something we have to talk about." Chloe said, and by the look on her face, I knew it wasn't good news that she was about to deliver.

"What?" I demanded, looking between Derek and Chloe. "What's wrong?" I was panicked.

"You remember what I told you about making an illusion?" She whispered. I could only nod. "Well, it's just that…nothing that I created in that illusion was real."

"I don't…understand," I felt cold, and I just needed Fang to be with me.

"He's not real," Chloe murmured, biting her lip. Derek put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't…" I could hardly breathe, it was as though something was choking off my air.

"He's…Fang, he's not here. He's.." Chloe seemed to be struggling for words.

"He's dead." Derek said matter of factly. "He's been dead since we were kids."

**Dpov**

Steph went white, and I was suddenly worried she wouldn't be all right. I was also worried about Chloe. She was the one who had to tell Steph about all of this. It also hurt a bit because it brought up the memories about being little, being with my brothers.

"Steph…" Chloe started, presumably to soothe her friend, but I stopped her. I knew that in a situation like this, nothing Chloe could say would help. Her friend was hurting in a way that no words could heal.

"What I want to know was how he ended up in the illusion in the first place." I replied. Chloe hadn't known about Fang, which her friend certainly hadn't, so where had he come from?

"I don't think that's important right now," Chloe growled, staring at me.

"I think it's very important." I answered. "She didn't know about him, and you hadn't known about him until after you began the illusion. How did he end up in the illusion?"

That was the million-dollar question. Was my brother alive? Could he possibly be? I was almost sure that he had been killed along with the others, but what if he hadn't been? What if he was still alive? These questions chased themselves around in my mind, and I needed answers. I needed them fast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers series, or the characters; as I am not Kelly Armstrong. I do however own the other characters. **** Thank you to everyone who reviewed **** also, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Dpov**

I wondered how it could be possible. I had seen all my brothers taken from me, dragged down the hall, leaving me in our room alone. None of them had come back, not that I was outrageously saddened by the absence of them. It was nice for the first few days. No one told me I couldn't play with something, or started fights, and I was able to do my schoolwork in silence. All too soon though, I began to hate being alone, loathing the fact that everyone was suddenly staring at me as though I might turn on them at any moment. Then, Dad asked me if I would like to go home with him. The concept of a place existing outside the lab was not foreign to me, but going outside the large walls was. I was still never sorry for even an instant that I accepted that offer. Now I have a family, and friends. Something I could never have dreamed of having. How could Fang be alive? I had a feeling that if he had been, Dad never would have left him there on his own. He might not have taken him with us, might have turned him over into the care of another werewolf, but he would have told me by now if I had a brother living, would have let me meet him. Was there a chance they had kept Fang alive without alerting Dad? Kept him hidden all these years? If so, how could he have surfaced after all this time? In an illusion of all places? I shook my head, as the thoughts chased themselves around in my head.

"So, he's…there's no way he could be…alive?" Steph asked quietly. She was upset, but I understood. If I were to suddenly find out that Chloe existed only in a dream, I would never leave it.

I could tell Chloe wanted to say something to comfort her friend, but there was nothing she could say. Nothing would make this better.

"I, I can't say no for sure. I…I wasn't there when he …when they…" It was awkward, talking about it with anyone other than Chloe.

"There's no guaranteeing anything yet, but we also can't rule anything out." Chloe said, covering the hand I'd laid on her shoulder with one of her own. She gave me a quick small smile, letting me know she understood how hard this was for me, and yet thanking me for doing it.

**Cpov**

Derek was out of his depth, I knew that, but he was trying so hard, and I got the feeling he wouldn't be if I wasn't here. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"I'm gonna go …um…food." He stammered, hurrying out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Steph asked, confused.

"Derek's just…not used to comforting people. It's hard for him, especially when he wants to help, but doesn't know how to." I replied, staring at where he'd been standing. "Plus, he probably figured we could use some girl time." Steph smiled wanly, as though this prospect almost cheered her.

"Well, I think…" Steph trailed off as her stomach growled loudly. "Apparently I could use food too…and I'm betting you didn't eat all that much before you came over here. Go have something to eat with Derek. We can talk when you get back…and bring me something to eat!" She hollered out as I was halfway out the door. I smiled, things weren't back to normal yet, and maybe it would take a while for them to be, but at least Steph was the same person she had been before. I'd heard that some people suffered amnesia after a car crash, and I'd been worried that when Steph woke up she wouldn't remember who I was, or who she had been. Now, with all that put to rest, I was actually somewhat hungry. I followed the signs until I found the cafeteria, Derek was sitting by himself.

**Dpov**

I heard and smelled her before she was actually standing before me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Chloe, "I thought you two would like some alone time."

"Maybe later", she shrugged, but for right now, I'm just happy she's all right. I was so worried." Her face took on a woeful expression, which I couldn't stand seeing. I reached out to her and took a hold of her hand, pulled her down to sit beside me.

"She's alright, you don't have to worry anymore." I assured her.

"I'm not worried about Steph anymore. She'll bounce back. I'm worried about how your brother ended up in the illusion." She said.

"I've been wondering that myself," I told her. "She never even knew I had brothers." Chloe just leaned her head against my shoulder in a comforting gesture. Almost instantly, I felt more at peace. How does she do it? No matter what kind of mood I'm in, she can always calm me.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" She asks, "About your brother being in the illusion…she seemed quite attached to him." I sighed. Attached wasn't the word I would have chosen. More like they were fated never to be separated again. She was his mate in that reality, and that was the most powerful bond I knew of between two people. Like the bond Chloe and I shared.

"I don't think there's anything we can do", I answered. "If we try to explain again that he's not real, it'll just upset her more. If we go back and tell her there's a possibility he could be alive, and then we find out he isn't…she'll be even worse off."

"I guess you're right." She frowned, and I ached to replace that frown with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying at least for a moment to take her mind off the problems at hand.

"A little," She admitted.

We ate in silence, at least until Chloe started wondering out loud what it would be like to return to normal…well, mostly normal. What it would be like to go back to school.

"Well, I'd have to tutor all of you in math", I rolled my eyes, and Chloe actually laughed. I looked up then, and saw Steph coming in the doors. "She shouldn't be up", I pointed out, as she spotted us and headed over.

"Probably not, but she's never really been one to follow rules." Chloe replied. A small smile forming.

"Hey, you guys took so long I thought maybe the cafeteria food had devoured you", Steph said. She said it with such a straight face that Chloe couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Well, it's a valid concern", I agreed. "I think I've seen mould that more appetizing."

"I vote we ditch this place and find some real food." Steph nodded. "Anybody with me?" Two hands on my side. "Alright!" She cheered. "Now, we just have to sneak out…then decide where to go."

Chloe sighed. "Someday, you're going to do something like this, and they're going to decide that you need to be locked up in a padded room."

"That would be sooo awesome! I could bounce around all day!" Steph grinned.

**Cpov**

So Steph was back to being her old self…she never did let things get her down all that often, and at least she was acting crazy again. She could be mature, but it didn't suit her, it really didn't. It's like dressing up pets. You can pretend they're babies all you want, but at the end of the day, they're still just pets. Steph could act mature, but it just wasn't who she was. Sure she was responsible and caring, and usually made good decisions, but she was also reckless, and scatterbrained. That was who she was though. She could make people laugh by being that way, and she enjoyed that. She didn't care what she looked like or even really how she came off to strangers. As long as those she cared about cared for her…she was happy.

"Earth to Chloe!" I jumped about a mile when she waved her arm in front of my face. Then sighed. Let the craziness ensue…

**So, what'd you guys think? Hope it's good. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, and once again, if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story, just message me, or put it in a review. **** Hope everyone's getting ready for a fun Halloween! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong. I don't own the Darkest Powers series, or the characters in them. I do own all other characters and plotlines **** so, firstly, an apology is in order. When I was trying to post chapter 19, I accidentally ended up reposting an earlier chapter. I have fixed this problem now, and the right chapter is up. Just putting that out there for anyone who read it and noticed the mistake… it's just been a long day.**

**Spov**

I was totally up for a jailbreak, that's what buildings like this were for me, a jail, holding me in and not letting me out. I needed food that didn't taste like cardboard and rocks, clothes that were mine and fit better than the nightgown I was given. I felt like I was an extra on a historical movie set in it. In short, I was majorly unhappy, and all this could be fixed if Fang…no, I couldn't think about Fang. If I thought about him I'd get all my hopes up thinking he was alive, and if he wasn't. If he was dead like Derek said he was…my heart wouldn't be able to take that pain. I'd die.

"So, what d'you want to eat?" Derek asked. "I can call my Dad, have him bring back…"

"I don't want somebody else to get it! I want to get it! I want out of this place!" I snapped back. I was tired of people always treating me like a child, or like I had no brains. I had plenty of both…it was just common sense I was missing.

"You can't leave the hospital. What if…"

"What if what?" I demanded, cutting him off again. "I'm healthy. I'm not in a coma anymore, and I'm hungry and tired and I want to go home."

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed here for just another day or two," Chloe said soothingly, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I want to go home. What if…what if…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"If he comes back, we'll bring him here as soon as he shows up, no matter what time it is." Derek said, seeming to know what I needed to here.

"Thanks." I replied. He might not be a movie star in the looks department, well, not yet anyway; but he was a kind person.

"So, d'you agree to stay now?" Chloe asked.

"No." I shrugged.

"But…but, I already said…" Derek was looking very confused and flustered. A look I'd say Chloe doesn't see on him very often, as she was grinning at him.

"I didn't think you would. Do you want to talk to the Doctors, or should I?" Chloe asked.

"I'll do it…I think they have a few things that might belong to me…I'm gonna need my cell phone after all…and my license, as well as some other things I'm sure I had on me that day."

"Alright. We'll call Kit and Aunt Lauren, and get things ready for you to come home." Chloe decided, while Derek still seemed to be mentally trying to figure out how he'd lost this round to me. Not that I blamed him…most people had trouble keeping up with me.

**Dpov**

I was mildly confused. I had offered to bring Fang here if he should somehow find his way to the house, and she had agreed to that and then in the same sentence said she wasn't going to stay here. Why bother to agree to something if you do not intend to do it, I could never understand. Next to me, Chloe was talking to her Aunt. I could hear every word they both said, and Chloe knew it, yet she made no move to shoo me away, or to leave so she could have privacy…not that she needed it for this conversation, but Simon never really liked it if I stuck around too long for some of the conversations he had with his girlfriends, and Dad sure as heck didn't like it when I'd eavesdrop as a child on his work calls.

"..to come home." Chloe replied.

"Dear, I'm not saying it's not her decision. What I'm saying is that she might not be in her right mind right now, and letting her make decisions if she's in that state could be dangerous for her health." Her Aunt explained.

"She'll be fine, she usually kind of knows what she's doing. If she feels that she needs to be home, she needs to be home. Besides, if anything goes wrong, you'll be there."

"Alright. Alright" Lauren sighed, sounding like she wasn't enjoying the idea of looking after someone else. Then they hung up.

"Well, that went well," Chloe, snarled sarcastically.

"Well, I do get the feeling that your aunt is just worried about your friend." I told her.

"She doesn't need to. Steph can look out for herself, although it doesn't seem like it." Chloe responded. Then she yawned, and leaned on me again. Not that I mattered.

"You didn't get a lot of sleep last night, did you?"

"I was just worried about Steph…and then I had a nightmare…" She murmured.

"Why didn't you come get me?" I demanded, angry that she'd been upset and hadn't let me comfort her.

"You were tired…I didn't want to bother you. I'll come get you next time," She promised.

"As long as you do." It was quiet for a moment, and I realized that Chloe was drifting off where she sat. I didn't have it in my heart to move her, at least not until we needed to go. So I let her stay there.

**So, thanks for reading XD Hope it was good, and please review. Another chapter should be out soon…as long as there are no more tech type mess ups from me. (no promises on that end.) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong…at least I wasn't last time I looked in a mirror. :P This means I do not own the characters or the plot of the Darkest Powers series. I do own all other characters and plots XD Hope you like this chapter **

**Dpov**

Steph can back with a backpack, dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a sweater.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep," she commented, gesturing to Chloe.

"She was worried about you, and didn't sleep well last night." I replied.

"Poor kid." Steph ruffled Chloe's hair lightly enough to keep Chloe from waking up. "She always did care too much for people…worrying about them to the point of her own ill being." Steph took the seat on the other side of the table.

"You know her well, don't you?"

"I used to babysit for her…and I was kinda like a big sister. I will warn you though," She said with a glare "if you do anything to hurt her, you'd better watch your back. She has more people who care about her than you could ever know…and werewolf or not, you wouldn't survive us."

"I would never hurt her." I growled. "I love her."

"Good, than you have nothing to worry about." She said, smiling brightly. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Chloe's cell phone started ringing loudly. The noise startled her awake, and she jumped, nearly falling out of the booth, but I caught her easily.

"Thanks." She said to me. "They're waiting outside for us." We walked in silence out to the car.

"Well, that didn't take long," Chloe's Aunt commented.

"They know me pretty well…when I tell them it's time to go home, they have two options. They can send me home, or just stick me outside and leave me there. I'm not much of one for sitting still and being quiet."

"Well, I'm just glad everything turned out alright." Dad said form the driver's seat, taking a quick look back at us from the rear-view mirror.

"So am I," Chloe murmured. She was sitting in the middle, between her friend and me. She seemed happy, and I was glad. "Are you alright?" Chloe asked in a quiet whisper.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You just seemed a bit…out of it." She replied, tilting her head in a cute way.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired…I guess I didn't sleep very well either." I answered.

"Oh." Was all she had to say.

**Copv**

I knew something was up with Derek, and it hurt that he wouldn't admit it, even to me, although he might if I cornered him alone later today. He could be just tired, but I had a feeling that there was something more he wasn't telling me. Steph was asleep within minutes, car rides sometimes had that effect on people, and she had just gotten out of the hospital. Her head was resting on my side, and I was resting on Derek. I yawned again, and couldn't help it, I'd slept so poorly last night it was a wonder I'd been able to function for the short period of time I'd needed to.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Mr. Bae asked from the front seat.

"Steph." I elbowed her in the head. "Wake up."

"I don't have a steak." She replied.

"Wake, like stop sleeping." I rolled my eyes. Steph misheard things more often than a hearing challenged person sometimes.

"Why? Sleep is soooooooo good."

"Food is better." I told her.

"…yeah, you're right."

"What do you want?" I asked Derek, who gave me this look like 'did you really just ask that?' and raised one eyebrow.

"How about...um…tacos?" Steph suggested. "I can make them when we get home, we always have everything we need."

"I think someone else should cook," I said.

"Why?"

"How about because you just came out of a coma today, and entrusting you with something I'm going to ingest. I'd like to live."

"Mean." Steph muttered, crossing her arms. "So mean." I Sighed. What were we going to do with her?

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…**

**Fpov**

I shook my head again, trying to clear it of thoughts of that girl. Two days and I still couldn't get her out of my head. Her or her scent. I'd begun to follow a sort of instinct. It was telling me that the girl wasn't so far off that it would be hopeless to go to her, in fact, I could probably reach the general area by tonight if I hurried. I'd been running as a wolf for the past two days, and it was almost like the more time I spent as the wolf, the more I became the wolf, the more my human half faded into the background. I didn't want to follow the instinct I had, but it seemed like I had no choice. Every time I tried to run away, the wolf would take control and start me running in the right direction, like the girl from my dreams was actually real, like I could see my dead brother again. That was one of the things that hurt, was thinking I might get to see one of my brothers. I hadn't seen any of them since that day, so long ago…

_We had done wrong, I realized that almost as soon as I tasted the blood in my mouth. That nurse hadn't deserved to die. She was young, she'd had her whole life ahead of her until I took it. Derek was making noise, and the others were ignoring him. We could deal with him soon enough…but I wanted him to make noise, wanted us discovered. We needed to pay for our actions. _

_They came then, the scientists. They used sharp things and stinging things to coax us from the room, and then led us down a hallway, and out of the two doors at the end. This was the farthest I'd ever been in this place, and my wolf didn't like it. They took us to a big room, with two chairs. They didn't look comfortable, they had straps and wires all over them. They took the other two first. They cried, and fought, scratching. Then, somebody threw a switch, and they screamed and cried, twisting and squirming. Then they went still, but I was not afraid. I knew they were dead, I couldn't hear their hearts beating anymore. I knew they were going to do this to me as well, but I couldn't be angry. We had deserved as much. They thought we were monsters, and we had just proved them right. I didn't cry as they pulled me forward, and they noticed. _

"_Why don't you cry? Surely you know what awaits you?" they asked me._

"_I deserve this." Was all I had to say. They did not kill me that day, or the next. After a week, I began to wonder about my last remaining brother. Suddenly, there were alarms going off, so loud they hurt my head, and I wanted them to stop. After that, everything got fuzzy. A girl came in, she seemed to be looking for something. She spotted me hiding under a table, and grabbed my arm. _

"_C'omon, we're getting out of here!" She exclaimed. _

_After that, after the first car ride, and all the new sights…I'd growled at each one, preparing to be attacked at any moment. I'd ended up in a supernatural's orphanage, I'd been adopted by a nice couple from the large pack in New York. They wanted another child, but the woman was human, having another litter would have killed her. So they adopted me, took me in, and loved me. _

I shook my head again, trying to clear it of all the nonsense. Then I took a deep breath of the dewy morning air and began to run.

**Once again, thank you all for reading, and please review. I 3 knowing what you all think of the story. I know there was quite a plot twist in this chapter (be honest, you saw it coming though ) . Next chapter should be coming out soon, but no promises…also, if you find numerous spelling mistakes and whatnot…please let them slide for this chapter…it's 3am where I am….and I am now off to bed…that is all for tonight **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong. I do not own the Darkest Powers series, or the characters. **

**Thanks for the great reviews guys :D This one might be a bit short, I'm tired. Hint: I've had to rewrite the disclaimer almost 4 times…stupid grammar and spelling…anyway…on to the chapter **

**Spov**

I was asleep, at least I was pretty sure I was…I hoped I was. There was suddenly so much noise when we got home. It was like a dam had been released. I sat on the couch, trying to put all the pieces together. I'd been gone a month, and it seemed like everything was different. Amber didn't live here anymore, they'd had some sort of fight, and Miki, she wasn't taking art any more, she was taking all political courses…and Addie…she was hardly ever home, she had a full time job and school. Where did I fit into all this? They were talking about new friends, and new things, and I didn't understand. It was like I was still the same me, but everyone and everything else had changed. I sighed, and in the noise of people getting dinner ready decided to slip up to my room to see if they'd changed it at all.

They had. Everything was neat and tidy; all my writings that had been hanging on the wall were gone. My fishbowl was empty, and there was no water in it. He was dead, my poor little fish, who had gotten me through so much. It made me want to cry. Nothing was the same, and it never would be again…not until I had _Him_ by my side. If he even existed. I couldn't break myself of the feeling that Fang was close. That he wasn't dead, or even close to dead. It felt like it would only be a matter of time before he would be here, soothing me, and helping me get over my worries.

"Steph?" it was a quiet call from somewhere on the stairs. Chloe.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Dinner's ready, if you want some." She said. She came a few steps further up the stairs, looked around. "Don't worry, we'll have it back to normal in no time, I'll help you if you want."

"That's a nice offer, thank you." I answered robotically. I couldn't believe they had taken it all down. Hadn't they held some small hope, even after a month that I would come back? I had a feeling they'd cleaned everything because they didn't believe I really would come out of my coma.

"Poor fishy." I murmured… "I never got to say good bye to him. Never got to bury him, or tell him…tell him I was never really mad at him…I know it's stupid to be upset over a fish, but…I can't help it. He was like my best friend." Chloe didn't say anything, but took my hand.

"Come and eat. We can go out tomorrow and get a new fish if you'd like, and I'll help you put your room back together. It's all going to be ok."

"But it won't though…not if…not if Fang isn't….doesn't…" I couldn't help it, I started crying. I just wanted him here, was the universe too cruel to even give me that small comfort?

"Steph. We'll get through this, together, we'll get through this." Chloe wrapped me up in a hug.

**Dpov**

I wondered what was taking Chloe and her friend so long, I wondered, Chloe had just gone up to collect her for dinner. I was going to investigate, but I stopped myself. They probably needed time alone, to talk about girl stuff. I'd seen girls doing that at schools. They'd gather together in a cluster and just talk, about weather, TV, boys, movies, anything really. I thought it might be polite not to accidentally eavesdrop on their convo, so I stayed near the kitchen. I wasn't going to interfere. I would give her this much. It wasn't easy to be separated from her, for any length of time, but for this, I would try. Chloe came down a few minutes later, alone.

"She's going to eat upstairs. She's upset. Did…did her fish die?"

"Oh!" Miki exclaimed, "I forgot, I moved him in with me so I could better look after him." She explained.

"That's great," Chloe said, filling two plates. So she was going to eat with her friend.

"Would you mind?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Of course," She replied with a smile. We walked up the stairs together, and into Steph's room. She was throwing things around randomly, and pinning things up on the wall.

"I have good news," Chloe smiled, setting the plate down on the side table. Then she took a seat on the desk chair. I took a seat on a beanbag chair next to it. "Your fish is fine. Miki took him home, so she wouldn't forget to feed him."

"Really?" Steph beamed then jumped down from a stool she'd been standing on, and grabbed her plate, taking a seat on the bed.

"So…everything you told me in the illusion…" She murmured.

"It was real," Chloe replied.

"Ok, so first question. Are you two dating?" I choked on my food, unprepared for the question.

"Yes," Chloe answered so non-chalantly, scooping up some food. She had answered like it was the most natural thing that we would be a couple, but I was still was amazed every time I thought about it.

"Awwwwwww! I'm going to have a friend-in-law." Steph exclaimed.

"A what?" I asked

"A friend-in-law. What you get when one friend marries…and their husband/wife and you get a friend-in-law." She explained slowly.

"But we…I haven't…we aren't…" I sputtered, and Chloe was smiling at me, as though she was secretly enjoying my stammering. "You're enjoying this," I glared at her.

"Maybe." She grinned at me.

"C'omon you two, play nice." Steph laughed.

"We are playing nice." Chloe said.

"I meant don't be mean"

"So you're still feeling alright?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Yep, I'm fine."

Suddenly from downstairs I heard a shriek. I was up in an instant.

"Stay here," I told the girls. "I'll go see what's going on."

**Fpov**

She was here, the girl. I was standing looking at the house from my dream. I was trying to stay hidden in the woods, but I slowly I seemed to be moving forward. A person inside the house saw me from a window in the kitchen. All hell suddenly broke loose. To think, I was only here to see some girl.

**So, hope you guys liked this chapter, next one will be coming out soon, please review. Thank you for reading **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong, and I don't own the Darkest Powers series, or their characters. I own all other characters. **

**Dpov**

There was a werewolf in the yard, I could hear it. It had been panting, like it had run a long way. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to Chloe. Not ever. So, I had to do whatever it took to protect her. I heard footsteps falling on the stairs behind me, and I knew it was the girls. Miki was standing in the kitchen, she had locked the door, but this was a werewolf. If it wanted something in here, it wasn't going to be deterred by a locked door.

"Where the hell did it come from?" Miki exclaimed, backing away. "What does it want?"

"What is it?" Steph asked.

"A wolf, I think," Miki replied. "Damn though, biggest one I ever saw."

"What! Where?" Steph shoved Miki out of the way.

"It's probably not…" Chloe started, but Steph had already unlocked and thrown open the door. She had started running outside, but I pulled her back.

"No!" She cried, flailing. Suddenly, he was right in front of us, and I could smell him. He was Fang, he was my brother, and he was angry for some reason.

**Fpov**

This was the house. The girl I had dreamed of was here. The girl that smelled like heaven. Then I saw her. She was running out of the house, and then there was someone behind her, stopping her from coming any closer. All I saw was red, someone was hurting my _mate!_

Suddenly, I was in front of them, and I smelled something familiar about him. Brotherly. He was my brother, Derek. The girl wiggled out of his hold, and ended up on the ground between us. Yet I didn't know the situation. I didn't know if it was safe for her here, if this was her home, or if she was being held here. I didn't know if she had a boyfriend, or if she was married, or if she had kids. I knew nothing about her life, her personality, her hopes, and dreams. I knew nothing about her. I wanted her to come away with me, stay with me forever.

"It's him," Derek said. "I'd know that scent anywhere."

"Derek?" There was a blonde girl stepping out of the house, coming up to my brother from behind. There were other people there as well, one was another girl.

"Steph! Come back here! It's dangerous!" The girl shouted, hurting my ears. I growled at her, and the girl stepped back, a look of utter terror.

"He's not dangerous." The other girl snapped, wrapping her arms around me. "I like him." My nose was by her throat, and I couldn't help inhale her scent, it was too good to resist. I licked her face, and she laughed.

"See, I told you." She stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I'm keeping him."

"The hell you are!" her friend shouted. "That thing is _not_ staying in our house!"

"Why not?" The girl asked. "What's wrong with him? I like him"

"He could be violent!" The other girl argued, coming further out.

"He's _not _ violent! I'm not leaving him!" Suddenly, the girl was being pulled me away from me.

"Let's talk about this," Derek said, giving me a look. He wanted me to change back. I nodded. Derek turned his gaze to the girl, and gave her the same look.

"Alright. Let's go inside and talk about this." The girl replied. "I'll leave the back door open for you," She whispered to me, winking. Who was this girl, and how did she know I was a werewolf? How the hell did she know my brother? I needed a mouth to ask these questions of her. Nodding, I turned tail and hurried back into the woods.

**Cpov**

"There, he's gone," Steph, said, looking appropriately saddened, but I could see the emotion hidden in her eyes. She was so happy he was back, that he was here. "Now there's nothing to talk about…why don't we go watch TV?"

"Alright, but I'm keeping the door locked, just in case it comes back." Miki said. We filed inside, and into the living room, Miki locked the door behind us. About 5 minutes later, Steph got up, claiming she needed a Coke. I knew she was going to unlock the door, so she could let Fang into the house. She came back for a little while, then said she was going to leave to work on her computer. I knew she was going to speak with Fang. I was tempted to go up after her. After all, who knew if Fang would really be like he was in the illusion.

**Spov**

"Who are you? How do you know about me?" Fang demanded, as soon as I opened the door.

"You…you don't know who I am?" I asked, heart falling.

"I know who you are…kind of. I had a dream, you were in it…that's all I know. That and the fact that I had to get to you."

"I was…you had a dream…about me?" Now I was confused. Hadn't he been a full part of the illusion?"

"Wasn't that what I just said?" He was looking at me like I was an idot.

"I…I was in a coma…Chloe and your brother, they helped to create an illusion, to bring me back. I…I'm not sure how you ended up there, but you did…and I was happy." I replied, reaching out towards him.

"You were in a coma?" He asked, moving away from me.

"I was in a car crash. The other driver was drunk, hit me head on." I dropped my hand, realizing that just because he was one way in the illusion, but maybe that wasn't the way he was in real life. He obviously didn't want me in real life, who would?

"Are you alright now?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright", I answered.

"Then that's all that matters." He replied, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me.

"In the dream…we were like this?" I asked

"Yes, it's why I had to find you." Fang replied. "Is that how you knew about me? Through the illusion?"

"Yes. Your brother…" I started, and he suddenly pulled away a little, then let go altogether, stepping forward just as Derek came up the stairs towards him the brothers hugged. Chloe was right behind him.

"Now what?" She asked, looking at the four of us.

**So, what'd you think? I hope you all like it. Thank you for reading, please review for me. Sorry it took a little bit to get this one up. I had a couple of things to get done this week. Once again, thank you for reading. I'll try to update soon **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: So, I know I haven't updated in a while, I've just been a little busy lately. I am however updating now. So, I am not Kelly Armstrong, I don't own the Darkest Powers series (wish I did, but I don't) I do own all other characters and the plot. **

**Spov **

"So, what now?" Chloe asked, looking at the three of us.

"How about finding out how my brother survived all these years." Derek said.

"Wasn't hard", Fang shrugged, not answering the question.

"We can talk about it later," Derek replied. "What matters is that you're alive, and that you're here."

"Yes, now I'm here." Fang murmured, looking at me. I blushed from the tips of my toes to the ends of my hair. No one had ever looked at me the way he was. Chloe looked uncomfortable for a moment, like she was intruding on my moment. She was my friend though, and I wanted her to share in all of my moments.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Fang. "I'll go get you something to eat." I started to walk out.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Bring you back a snack." She called over her shoulder to Derek.

I made a quick plate of what we'd had for dinner, putting the last three pork chops on a plate, and adding potatoes and vegetables. I put it into the microwave, watching it revolve, wondering what the guys were talking about upstairs.

**Fpov**

"Is that girl your mate?" I asked, looking at Derek. I was hoping she was, he needed someone like her.

"Yes," he replied. We spent a few minutes more talking about irrelevant trivialities, and then we heard the girls coming back up the stairs. As the door opened, I wasn't sure what seemed more delicious, the food, or the girl holding it.

"I wasn't sure what you'd want, but I know how much Derek usually eats, and I thought you'd be hungry." She set the plate down in front of me, it was full of meat, potatoes, and vegetables.

"Thank-you" I said, meaning it for once. I was grateful that she was feeding me. She didn't have to.

"No problem." She blushed, brushing a strand of her silky hair away from her face. I took a seat on the chair by her desk.

"So, what now?" The blonde girl asked again. I was sure her name was Chloe.

"Well, he's not leaving now, there's going to be a blizzard tonight. He's staying." She blushed harder as I stared at her, as though my attention was unnerving her.

"I can stay on the couch tonight or I can stay on the floor." I muttered, as I forked up meat and potatoes.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, and I need to get to bed." The blonde girl said, yawning.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Derek demanded, whirling on her.

"I am!" She snapped back, glaring at him.

"Yeah, it's been a long-type day. I could use some sleep too," My mate said, stretching. I got a wonderful view of how she moved and bent. I finished eating, and set the plate aside.

"Should I go?" I asked, watching as my brother and his mate left.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay up here, I don't want to raise any suspicion…that is, if you don't mind." She whispered.

**Spov**

Fang turned to me as soon as Chloe and Derek had left. Before I could move, he was at my side.

"Do you really want me to stay up here, or would it be better if I left? I can be silent." He muttered.

"You don't have to, you can stay up here with me, if…if you want to." I blushed again.

"But do you want me to?" He growled. I opened my mouth to answer.

**Fpov **

Why was she behaving like this? In the dream, she had been straightforward and outgoing. Suddenly she was being shy and blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Yes, I would like it if you stayed up here with me." She looked down shyly.

"You weren't like this in the dream." I muttered.

"What was I like in the dream then?" She demanded, poking her finger into my chest. "Let me guess, taller, blonde!"

"No, but you were a lot like this!" I snarled, grabbing hold of her finger. I heard a snap, and then she was whimpering. I let go of her finger as she dropped to her knees. I backed away, I'd never meant to hurt her, and she was perfect. She sat, cradling her hand to her chest, looking up at me with wide hazel eyes. I bolted from the room.

**Dpov**

Fang nearly flew down the stairs. As soon as I heard him, I was up and out of bed, following. Chloe heard him as well, and ran down after me.

"What's going on?" She asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." I replied, flying down the stairs. "Stay here," I told her, as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I followed Fang out the door, and out into the woods.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, tackling him to the ground.

"I hurt her." He moaned, lying on the ground. "I broke her goddamned finger!" he cried.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I was angry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Never, I never wanted that."

"Just go back and wrap her finger up." I suggested. I knew what he'd done was horrible he'd hurt someone who was important to him. The most important person to him.

"She'll never forgive me." He spat into the snow.

"You don't know that! You'll never know if you don't go back there." I told him.

"I…I can't go back there. I might hurt her again." He whispered brokenly.

"You won't." I replied.

"How do you know?" he growled.

"I've been where you are." I answered. "The guilt doesn't go away, but it can lessen. You just have to learn how to moderate your strength." I explained.

"How can you possibly know that?" he asked.

"I've done something similar," I murmured. "I hurt Chloe once." I had a flashback to that moment in the basement of Lyle house.

"Alright, I'll go back." Fang sighed.

"C'omon." I helped him up, and dusted myself off. We walked back to the house.

**Fpov**

My tension mounted as we walked back up to the house. I was so worried about whether or not my mate would forgive me. I needed her to, wanted her to. I craved her forgiveness. She saw such a sparker. She had such life and vitality. I needed her, she was my other half. We made it back and into the house alright. It wasn't until we started climbing the stairs, that I began to panic. We were able to hear small sobs from upstairs, I knew it was my mate, I just knew. I felt as though my whole heart was breaking into little pieces. As we got closer, I could make out words in the torrent of sobs.

"H…he j…just l…l…left! W…why! H…h…he left!" we made it to her room, and off to the side, we could hear the crying coming from the bathroom. I approached the bathroom, standing in the doorway. My mate was sitting on the floor, the blonde girl was sitting on the edge of the tub, trying unsuccessfully to bandage my mate's finger, who was sobbing woefully. I charged to her side, shooing the blonde girl away, and taking hold of the bandages.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, "this is all my fault!"

"You came back!" she exclaimed through a face full of tears.

"Of course!" I murmured. "I could never leave you. I…I wasn't going to come back, but I had to apologize for hurting you. I never meant to."

"S'okay" She whispered brokenly.

"No, it's really not," I muttered, wrapping the bandages tightly, but not too tightly, I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had.

"Actually, it was." The blonde one murmured. "She was more upset about you leaving then the fact that she was hurt."

"Is that true?" I asked, brushing hair back out of her face.

"Yeah," She nodded, trying to wipe the tears away. My heart nearly exploded. She was more upset about me leaving than the fact that a werewolf had broken her finger. "You'll stay, won't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll stay." I replied. I finished wrapping her finger, as the blonde girl stood over me. Not hovering, more like making sure I wasn't going to hurt her friend again. After I was through, with all of that, my brother and his mate agreeably went downstairs. Leaving me alone with my mate.

"Will you stay with me tonight…up here." She asked, brushing away the last of the tears.

"Of course." I whispered. I went to pick her up, and she panicked. "What? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Don't, don't pick me up, I don't like it when people pick me op ok?"

"Alright," I replied, helping her up. I helped her to the bed, and crawled in after her. "Better?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Thank you Fang…for coming back." She yawned.

"Of course." I murmured, feeling but hopeful and loved.

**So, I know it's been a while. Hope you guys like it. It's about 1am here, and I'm brain dead…and watching old episodes of "The Big Bang Theory" if you haven't seen/heard of it…I recommend it. **

**Anyway, please review (like crazy) I like to know if I'm doing a good job with this stuff. Thank you for reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers series, because I am not Kelly Armstrong. So, I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have been crazy. My friend broke her wrist this weekend, and I have 4 major projects due in 2 weeks. Plus, I was having writers block…but I have solved it Hope you like the new chapter **

**Spov**

I woke slowly, as sunlight was shining into my eyes. I rolled over and snuggled into something warm and comfortable. Then it chuckled.

"Awwww, you're so adorable." Someone murmured, and I froze, wondering who was in my bed with me. Then I remembered, relaxing immediately, and then tensing as I remembered the events of last night.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, sure he'd only stayed to comfort a crying girl. "For last night" I clarified.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything about last night was my fault." Fang said, tilting my face up to his. "I hurt you last night, and for that I am deeply sorry."

"Oh Fang!" I raised my hand to gently brush against my check. "I forgive you."

"You do?" he asked, looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Of course," I replied, "You didn't mean it. Accidents happen."

"But your finger…"

"Fang, when I was 10, my cousins set me on fire. If I can forgive them for that, I think I can forgive you."

"They set you on fire!"

"Oh, don't worry; they pushed me down a well afterwards." I grinned.

"This is just making me hate your family babe." He muttered.

"Now who's adorable?" I kissed him softly on the check.

"Nope, that's you all over the place." He smiled, kissing my lips softly.

"You're being ridiculous." I grinned, pushing him away. I rolled over, and tried to extract myself from his arms. "You're going to have to let me go, I want to get dressed."

"No you don't, you're fine." He chided.

"Can I at least get my hairbrush?" I asked.

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?" I tried again. At this, I heard his stomach growling.

"I don't want to let you go." I blushed red as a tomato at those words; no one had ever spoken to me like that before.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, releasing me and rolling away from me.

"Fang?" I asked "did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" he exclaimed, launching himself over the bed to my side. "I thought I'd embarrassed you."

"It's just that, no one's ever said anything like that to me before." I admitted, looking down. Fang pulled me to him.

"C'omon," he said, releasing me "get ready, we'll go down and get something to eat." I began searching my closet for something to wear

"Dang, I don't have anything to wear for today."

"You have tons of clothes," Fang said, wrapping his arm around me from behind.

"I have nothing." I argued.

"What about this?" he asked, plucking out a fleecy red sweater. "I like this. I love red."

"I guess I could wear that", I chewed my lip. Fang nibbled on my ear and I giggled. "Alright, I'll wear it."

"I'm going to check on my brother, I'll be back though." Fang said.

"Alright." I watched him as he walked away.

**Dpov**

I'd gotten out of the shower, and had just put on jeans when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Fang from the way the footsteps shifted.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey." Fang walked in. "I came to see if you were up". He leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, I'm up." I replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, very well." He grinned. My face went blank.

"Please don't tell me that means what I think it means." I begged.

"What? No!" he exclaimed.

"Thank-god. Can you imagine if I had to tell Chloe about that?" I shook my head.

"Where is your mate anyway?" he asked, looking around.

"She's down the hall." I replied. "Don't call her that…her name is Chloe."

"You haven't told her yet?" he demanded, coming further into the room.

"Look, we're younger, it's not like I can tell her this and then suddenly ask her to marry me", I said. "I have to sit on this for a while."

"If you say so." Fang shrugged. Suddenly, we heard a scream; it was coming from down the hall. Coming from Chloe's room. I bolted past Fang and down to Chloe's room. She was stomping about, shrieking.

"Get it out! It's in my hair!" she shrieked.

"What!" I rushed to her side, grabbing hold of her. "What's in your hair?" I demanded, hands already searching.

"Spid…d…der!" She cried, her stutter a tell for how worried she was. I found the spider quickly, and threw it from her hair into a wall.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry.' She replied.

"Just don't do it again." I commanded. "I thought you were in some kind of danger."

"Sorry Fang" She apologized to my brother. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already…" Fang trailed off. He was cut off as we heard someone stumbling around. Then we heard a thud.

"Ouch!" Steph exclaimed from the hallway. Fang turned and ran from the room.

"Is he alright." Chloe asked.

"Yeah, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Not really." She admitted, and I could see it from the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should've…"

"There was nothing you could've done." She murmured, cutting me off. She reached up and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"I wish…" I started.

"You wish you'd been here, I know. I could see in her eyes that she did. I leaned down and stole a kiss from her.

**Cpov**

When Derek kissed me, I felt better, like things were getting back to normal. It made me feel more awake too, like I hadn't just spent a night tossing and turning.

"C'omon, let's go get something to eat." I suggested.

"Alright." Derek smiled, slipping his hand into mine as we walked out the door. As we walked down the hall, we came upon a surprising scene. Fang was sitting on the stairs leading up to Steph's room, and she was sitting on his lap, rubbing her head. I was guessing she'd stumbled down the stairs and bumped her head on the wall.

"Should we leave you two alone? " Derek smirked.

"Derek, don't be mean", I scolded.

"Fang's stomach growled and Steph hopped off his lap.

"C'omon!" She said, tugging on his arm.

"I guess it's settled then, breakfast it is." I smiled. We walked together down the hallway to the stairs. We got down to the Kitchen, but I didn't expect to see Aunt Lauren awake so early, it was only about 8 in the morning. She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. Simon was sitting there as well, but Tori was noticeably absent. Aunt Lauren saw Derek and me holding hands, and scowled, not that there was anything she could do about it. We weren't doing anything wrong, and Derek was very responsible. Derek pulled out a chair for me.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked, playing gentleman. He really did like doing things for me; it seemed to make him happy. Things like making me breakfast, or getting me things. I think he was also thinking it might impress Aunt Lauren. On that front, it was failing. Aunt Lauren didn't hate Derek; she just wished he wasn't in love with me. Fang was helping Steph out. I was beginning to think there was a definite relationship there. It would be good for her to have someone like him.

"I can just grab some cereal," I told Derek.

"I'll get it for you." Derek replied, tossing me a smile.

"Good morning…" Simon muttered, blinking sleepily.

"I heard somebody screaming, what happened?" Aunt Lauren asked.

"I woke up and there was a spider in my hair. I answered.

"So that's where he ended up." Steph said.

"You kept a spider?" Fang asked, looking over form the teapot.

"I think I killed it, sorry," Derek said sheepishly

"That's cool, he wasn't really a pet. I was just kinda keeping him inside for the winter. I didn't want him to freeze." She explained.

"You are…kinda weird." Fang muttered.

"Yeah…just a little" She smiled.

Derek just rolled his eyes and got out a bowl and spoon, shaking cereal into the bowl while Aunt Lauren glared at him. I sighed; this was gonna be a fun day…not.

**So, please review and tell me what you think, also, once again, sorry for not updating sooner **


	26. Chapter 26 not a real chapter

So, I haven't updated in a while for 2 reasons: 1) I have writers block. Also 2) November is a realllllllly busy month for me. Might be another little while before I can find the time to update….or come up with ideas. I apologize, but I've got 4 major projects due on the 23-24….and they need major prep work….so please bear with me….also many people seem to be having birthdays this month...I wish I had more time…or either a photographic memory, or octopus arms. Sadly I have neither, but I'm trying to make time for everything here…have some ideas down, but not really liking them. If you guys have ideas that you'd want to see as part of the story, or maybe just a line or a scene, send it to me and I'll do my best to get it in :D (I will also be giving total credit whenever credit is due. If it's not my idea, people should know who's it is). Just thought I'd put this in here to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelly Armstrong. I do own all OOC characters and the plot Also, just a heads up, I've been writing papers for a while, it's Friday night…and it's about 1 am….so excuse any and all randomness **

** Cpov**

Aunt Lauren continued to glare at Derek over her coffee mug. Fang and him were making breakfast for everyone. Kit was still sleeping, because he probably hadn't done that in a while. Simon was half-asleep at the table.

"Check your blood sugar." Derek called over his shoulder at his brother.

"Shove off", Simon snarled.

"Simon," I murmured "please go check your blood sugar."

"Fine," he snapped, leaving the table.

"Thanks." Derek said, shooting me a look. Simon came back a few minutes later.

"There, I need food, happy?" Simon growled at Derek. It was barely a real growl, nothing compared to one of Derek's. I smiled, thinking of the differences between them. Derek was sorting out who wanted what, when someone came up behind me and yelled, scaring me senseless. I choked on my sip of juice. Aunt Lauren was up out of her seat almost as fast as Derek raced over to me. I righted myself quickly, but was only able to half turn to see Tori behind me. Derek growled at her harshly.

"I'm okay," I told him.

"Don't do that again." Derek snarled at her.

"Ok, chill out wolf-boy." Tori held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Derek, it's ok, I'm ok." I murmured to him, hoping the words would sink in. Satisfied that I wasn't hurt, Derek headed back to Fang, who'd taken over the cooking.

**Dpov**

Tori should've known not to scare Chloe like that. I stormed around the kitchen angrily. At least until Chloe came up behind me and hugged me.

"Derek?" She whispered, low enough for only Fang and I to here.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back. Chloe's aunt cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry". Chloe murmured, before letting go.

"Food's done," Fang said, loud enough for everyone to hear. I got plates ready for Simon can Chloe. I gave those out first. Simon needed the food, and I needed to look after Chloe.

"What would you like?" I asked Chloe's Aunt. I wanted to get on her good side. I didn't want a family member of Chloe's to hate me. She just glared at me, then stood up and left. Chloe stared after her.

"You should go after her." I told Chloe. I didn't want them to be fighting because of me. Chloe's aunt was the only person from her family she could have contact with right now, and I would not be the cause of any trouble between them. I couldn't stay away from Chloe, and I knew that made her aunt furious, but I would never hurt Chloe. Chloe took off after her aunt, after giving me one last look.

**Spov**

I watched Chloe run out after her aunt. It was clear her aunt didn't like Derek, just as it was equally clear they two were crazy about each other. They were like Fang and I.

"What would you like to eat?" Fang asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Toast and bacon is fine," I replied.

"Are you sure? Nothing else?" He demanded.

"Yeah, that's all." Fang set the plate down in front of me delicately.

"Thank-you." I smiled at him politely.

"Of course." He said gruffly. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as we waited for Chloe to return. After Derek had finished his food, he waited for another minute, just as Chloe walked back into the room. Derek put his plate into the sink then walked out the back door and into the snow. Chloe looked forlornly after hm.

"Der, you idot," Simon sighed, going after his brother. Chloe just stayed at her seat, looking for all the world like she could rewind time and take it all back.

"Oh sweetie," I slid over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, things will work out." I told her.

"How can you possibly know that?" She asked me.

"I don't, I'm just having blind optimism." I replied. "Don't touch my bacon!" I yelled at Fang, who had just tried to steal a piece of bacon from my plate when he thought I wasn't looking. He dropped the bacon hastily. "Damn straight you better be dropping that bacon." I snapped. Chloe giggled slightly, and the light in her eyes was back.

"Thanks Steph", she smiled, picking at her toast.

"Your welco…stop eating my bacon!" I yelled at Fang again, launching myself at him.

**Fpov**

Steph launched herself at me, and I caught her easily.

"You should go after Derek, he seems like he needs someone to comfort him. To me, it seems like you're the only one who can give that to him." She said. She was jumping, trying to get her bacon back, but I was holding it out of her reach.

"I think that's a good idea." The blonde boy said, coming back in from outside. "He's kinda…angsty. You're probably the only one he'd listen to."

"Alright," Chloe said, slipping from her chair, running out the back door after her mate.

"Gimmie the bacon!" Steph cried, jumping frantically. She was flailing around wildly. It made me smile. Just then, another girl came through the doorway. She had dark black hair, and looked extremely grumpy.

"Who's he?" She asked, rubbing sleep dust out of her eyes. She gave me a more than cursory glance. I was beginning to get nervous under her stare. Steph jumped up and stole the bacon from my hand while I was distracted.

"I'm too old for you," I told the other girl, and she raised an eyebrow like she'd heard that line before.

"I'm taken."

"He thinks he's taken," Steph muttered, munching on her toast.

"You're not helping!" I exclaimed.

"Should I be?" She grinned evilly. The other girl laughed.

"You two are ridiculous", she smiled. I got the feeling she didn't smile often for some reason, maybe it was the tightness around her eyes.

"You're not the jealous type, are you?" I asked, studying Steph.

"Not really…then again…I've never really had someone I could do that with." She replied. "I hope Chloe and Derek are alright out there." She murmured.

"They'll be fine. She looks after him better than a mother, and he'll never let her get hurt."

She said nothing, but took a sip of her tea.

**Cpov**

I followed Derek for as long as I could, he had headed straight for the forest, but I was following his footsteps.

"DEREK!" I called as loudly as I could. I knew he'd be able to hear me. No matter where he was, he would hear me. True to form, he raced towards me.

"Chloe, are you alright?" He demanded.

"I'm fine; I wanted to talk to you." I replied. "I know what you heard what I and my aunt talked about…" I started.

"Chloe, would you just drop it? I don't want to talk to you or anybody else!" He raged.

"Derek, please." I shivered, it was cold out, and I'd forgotten to bring my jacket.

"Here", Derek shrugged out of his jacket, and wrapped it around me. He was looking away from me as he did this.

"Thanks." I murmured. It wasn't easy to continue when he was being so nice. "Derek, I don't agree with anything she said." I told him. "I love you. That is that. Nothing anyone can say or do will change anything about that." He turned to me then, and I could see the light and darkness in his eyes.

"How can you say that?" He asked. "I'm everything she says I am." Derek muttered, turning away from me. "I'm a monster Chloe."

"No you're not. You're Derek. You may be a werewolf, and you may have all the extra senses that come with that…but you're also a Sixteen year-old boy who is in …l…l…love with a girl who's guardian dislikes you. According to every teen friendly movie I've ever seen, and what I feel…we…we …we…w…were made for each other." I blushed as I said the last part. I knew all of it was true, but that didn't mean I wasn't still shy about my feelings.

"Chloe…" Derek was staring at me in awe, and it only made me blush harder. At my old school, I hadn't been somebody guys even kind of looked at, and yet here was Derek, Strong, good-looking, and utterly devoted to me. I wondered what I could have possibly have done to deserve someone like him.

"…sure about that?" I came back to reality to find Derek still staring at me, but this time like he was maybe wondering if he needed to get me checked out.

"Sorry…zoned out." I admitted.

Derek laughed, and I felt as though all the weight was gone from the situation.

"wait….how do we get back to the house?" I asked, looking around like I was lost…which I kind of was.

Derek laughed again.

"I forgot, you could get lost holding a compass." He joked, dodging as I threw a fist at him.

"So, are we alright now?" I asked.

"Yeah", He smiled at me. We walked back to the house together, holding hands all the way there…

** So, there, it's done I know it took a while because I had tons of papers due, back to back, and it's about to be exam week…I have a couple free days coming up though, so I might be posting again…Raksha Souza, I like your idea, it's really good, would you mind if I used it? It's so good. Please review, you guys said you wanted more Chlerek, so I hope I was able to give it to you this time XD if not, tell me and I'll add more. Pleeeeeeease review. As always, ideas and criticisms are always welcome **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: So, I know it's been a while since I wrote, but I've been freaking out about exams and other drama. I'm probably not going to be able to update after the 19, until the New Year, on the 4/6, but when I update then, I'll make sure it's nice and long. The reason for this hiatus is that my family is taking a vacation for Christmas; I hope I get a chance to update again before we leave, but no promises. If I don't end up updating before then, than have a happy holiday season, and I hope everyone enjoys the break from school and stuff without further ado, the chapter: **

**Dpov**

There was no way I could pretend that I hadn't heard Chloe and her aunt talking. Her aunt was angry, trying to convince Chloe once again of what a monster I was. Not that I wasn't used to this. Not many people saw what Chloe did in me. Only Dad, Simon, and Chloe seemed to see something good in me. Everyone else just saw a big guy who looked like he could pound them into the pavement. Even normal humans were afraid of me, or repulsed by me. I was used to it, and yet there were times it still hurt. Like now. I loved Chloe, with all of my being, wolf, and human half. I would never do anything to hurt her, but it hurt that her aunt just seemed to believe I would, that one day I would snap and do something awful. It wouldn't happen. Then again, I did deserve some form of ridicule. I'd once left a kid paralyzed. I was a monster, and I deserved to be treated like one.

Feeling like I would rather be outside, I got up and left the table, leaving by way of the back door. I didn't want to listen to Chloe and her aunt fight, knowing I was the cause. I didn't want to cause any discontent between them. Right now, her aunt was all the family Chloe had, and I would do anything to have her aunt like me, so she would stop arguing with Chloe. I knew Chloe didn't like it.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I could already smell Chloe.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, coming around to face me.

"I'm fine", I lied.

"Don't lie to me Derek Souza", She wagged her finger up at me, and I couldn't help but smile, just a little. The scene was just too comical. The little blonde girl scolding the brooding hulk. She wrapped her arms around one of mine and leaned into my shoulder. The moment was so perfect I never wanted it to end. "I love you Derek, you know that, don't you?" She whispered.

"Yeah, and you know I love you too." I whispered back. We walked forward, back into the house, ready to face anything together. I had a feeling suddenly that she'd be by my side for the rest of my life, and I hoped it was true.

**Cpov**

Derek and I walked back into the house together, and I felt almost as if we'd been together for our whole lives, I couldn't remember how I'd lived without him. Fang was sitting alone in the kitchen now; it looked like someone had thrown a cup of tea on him. He looked pained, which I assumed was from the hot tea.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing forward for a small kitchen towel. I handed it off to him, and he began to clean himself up, not saying anything. I had a feeling that this was Steph's doing, and that she'd been moderately upset when she'd thrown it.

"Don't worry, she never stays mad for long", I assured him. I had a feeling that by this afternoon she'd be talking to him again. "There's a shower upstairs", I told him, and directed him up to it as Derek cleaned the mess on the floor.

"Should we do something about this?" Derek asked, meaning the situation between the two.

"No, they're both adults, they'll figure it out." I sighed. "Let's go find your brother, I'm sure he's bored, and if we let him stay that way for long, he'll be bickering with Tori again." I suggested.

"Alright" Derek agreed, knowing I was right about Simon and Tori. They really did fight like siblings.

**Spov**

"Stupid men," I muttered, as I squeezed more of the auburn-red hair dye into my hair. It was cold and I wasn't sure I was getting it everywhere I was supposed to, but I wasn't really trying either, I was too busy fuming over the fact that Fang had flat out "forbidden" me to dye my hair, as though he had any right to say what I could and couldn't do. I was a grown woman. If I wanted to do something, I did it; I didn't have to ask permission. Especially from a werewolf I'd met just last night. He was acting like he had some sort of hold on me, and he really didn't. I sighed, and set my cell phone alarm for 25 minutes, then went to my computer, and booted up my e-mail. As long as I was making drastic changes, I'd start with the most obvious. I looked across my room to the box of my ex-boyfriend's things, and steeled my resolve. I needed courage right now. I took a deep breath and started typing.

25 minutes later, I had almost half a paragraph written, and was washing the dye out. I wrapped my head in a towel, and went back to the computer. I reread everything, and then deleted all but the first two lines. Why make it any more complicated than it needed to be? I wondered. Then, doing the bravest thing I had in almost half a year, I clicked the send button.

It looked pretty good, this new hair. Really good. It made me feel like I was a new person, a stronger, braver kind of person. I looked out my window, and saw Derek and Fang talking, and internally cringed. I'd forgotten I'd thrown tea all over him. I wanted to go out and apologize, but I knew he'd be mad at me .I hated having people angry at me. All they did was yell and shout and it didn't help anything, it usually just made me feel worse than I already did, so I stayed up in my room, working on cleaning everything up and putting it into its proper place. I was almost done when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. I looked out. I didn't know this car at all, but there was an older woman getting out. She could be lost, I thought, so I went down to the door to see if I could help her.

**Fpov**

I was sitting on the back porch thinking. Steph was right about everything. I had no right to try to make her decisions for her, or to impose rules on her. Just the thought of her changing some little thing about herself made me cringe. I liked her just the way she was. I didn't want her to feel like she had to change for me or for anyone else in the world. She was perfect. I heard the door open, and I knew it was Derek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting beside me.

"I think I've had better days." I told him. '

"Don't fuss too much, she'll come around." He advised.

"I know, but until she does, I'm going to be hovering over her."

"Don't kid yourself, you'll be doing that forever," Derek said, watching his mate and brother attempt to build a snowman.

"That's' what I'm worried about." I replied. A car pulled up into the drive than, around the front of the house. I wasn't worried about it, but Derek tensed up, his mate noticed, and came running over, with his brother in tow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Margret." Was all he said, and they all turned white as a sheet.

"Who's that?" I asked, quickly catching on that there might be danger. I smelled something on her that was not quite right.

"Later. Right now, we have to hide, and then we have to leave." Derek replied in a hurried manor. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I had a bad feeling about it.

**So, there it is, and I hope you liked it. If you have not read the note at the top, please do. Other than that, thank you for reading and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review. **


	29. Authors really quick note

**Disclaimer: So, I'm going away on vacation for a few weeks (I think it's almost 3) I have talked my parents into letting me keep my laptop with me. (Which wasn't easy, as we're not flying, we're driving…hooray!) which means I will be able to update over the holidays This is just a little note because I meant to post sometime this week and it didn't get done because I'm in a bit of a block, but there will be an update (probably in the next few days). Until then, thanks for all the reviews guys, I love knowing what you guys think **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Okay, so it's been a super long time since I updated, and I totally apologize. To make up for it, here's a super long chapter…Happy Holidays to all, and have a Happy New Year…also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes…I am very tired. **

**Spov**

"Hello?" I said. Standing on the porch was a woman, she looked to be a little older than my mother was, and I wondered briefly if she was supposed to be some kind of sales woman.

"I'm looking for someone," She said in a low tone. "I was told they'd been spotted around here somewhere. That is there van." She was pointing to the van Chloe and the rest of the gang had arrived in.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, thinking I might be able to play stupid.

"Don't' play stupid with me girl. If you don't tell me where they are right now, this could end very badly for you." She threatened.

"They're not here", I lied. "They just came to drop off the van. I don't know where they went."

"I told you not to lie to me." She snapped. From around the corner stepped a man, almost seven feet tall. He reached forward and grabbed hold of my throat, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Now, let's try this again…" The woman started…

**Fpov**

"How bad is it?" I asked my brother, thinking of my mate still in the house.

"Hurry, stop her before she answers the door." He replied. I had left before he finished the sentence. I knew I was too late when I entered the hallway. Looking down it, I could see a tall half demon I'd once met had her dangling off the floor from her throat. All I could see was red, but there was nothing I could do. As it was, she was struggling for air. The closer I got to him, the more he choked her.

"Let her go, we have them now," A woman beside him said. He opened his meaty fist and let her fall limply to the ground. Derek was behind me now, and hiding behind a corner were his mate and brother.

"Margret," He snarled the name barely recognizable.

"I knew you were here," the woman said with the air of a person who was about to receive some kind of reward. "Come with me and I promise you no one else will get hurt." She said, holding out both her hands as though she meant no harm. "Hello Chloe," She said, speaking to Derek's mate directly. Derek growled and brought her focus back onto him. "There's no way you can get out alive, I can have this whole place crawling with more like me in less than two minutes. If you come with me peacefully, no one else will have to get hurt." She spoke calmly, as though trying to convince a small child to do something like going to the doctors. Derek paused, and I could see his line of thinking. If we went quietly, his mate and family would be brought unharmed to some place that seemed to reek of danger. The other option he had was to let his mate and family be dragged forcibly to this place.

"Make a decision," The woman snarled impatiently, tapping her foot…

**Dpov**

I had to come up with some plan of action. It seemed like the easiest option though would be to go quietly back to the lab with Margret….I couldn't do that though, not to Chloe and Simon. Simon they didn't consider a threat, but they wanted Chloe back badly for some reason, and it bothered me. They wanted Tori just as badly, but that didn't bother me half as much.

"Aren't you going to make a decision Derek, or would you like me to make it for you?" Margret asked coldly.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded. I had never been so happy to hear Chloe's Aunt's voice as I was that moment. Lauren came to a halt as she saw the scene before her.

"So good to see you again Lauren", Margret sneered. Suddenly, she and the man with her froze. I whirled to find Tori on the stairs, with a look of extreme concentration on her face. She had put them both into a binding spell I realized. I charged straight for Margret. I knocked her against the side of the house, but left her alive, I wasn't a killer. That wasn't who I was. I turned to tackle the other, but Fang was already beating him senseless. The man was unconscious, and still Fang was beating him. I half-pulled Fang off him, and was talking to him at the same time, trying to get him to see reason.

"We have to leave. Let's escape now, while we have the chance. Your mate is alive, and she needs you to take care of you right now." I told him. I was pretty sure that the last part was the only part he cared to hear. He turned quickly and went back to his mate, scooping her up in his arms. I could hear and see the others inside the house already preparing to leave again…

**Fpov**

While everyone else was rushing around wildly, all I could do was cradle my tiny mate. Already, dark bruises were forming from where the half demon's hand had been. I'd never wanted her to be hurt, and I'd never wanted her to know a life lived in fear, from me or anyone else, yet now we were going to have to leave, and become runaways…or in our case homeless, since we were both adults. She stirred in my arms, and I sat her up.

"Rest," I told her. "Don't talk, but quickly go pack a bag of things you can't live without. Take only what you need to survive, and nothing else." She nodded her understanding, and then put a hand to her throat, as though even that action was painful, and I winced. I let her go, and then went to the kitchen to pack what we would need from there, in case we didn't get a chance to get money for food. Derek was doing the same thing. His brother came down a few minutes later with both their bags, and his mate and the other girl were down after. Steph still had yet to make an appearance, not that I blamed her. She probably needed a few minutes to rest after such an ordeal. She came down a few minutes later with a backpack and a small rolling suitcase. She reached for a pen and a small notebook and wrote: _we can take my truck, that way we can have two vehicles._

"Alright." I agreed, "But I'm driving". She got quite a look on her face, but realized it wasn't the time for arguing, and nodded again, although it was more controlled than the last time. Then she wrote a number on a piece of the notepaper and gave it to Derek's father.

"Call us when you get to a place to stop for the night, and we'll meet up. I think it might be a bad idea for us to stick too close together." I told him.

"I will." He said.

Then we were off.

I was sitting in the driver's side, looking over at my mate every few seconds. I wanted to keep reassuring myself that she was all right. She was dozing on the window. Her hair was a medium red color, she'd gone and dyed it…but it didn't look as horrible as I had feared it would. It smelled awful though. I thought that might be the ammonia, and didn't say anything, I knew after a few washes it would start to smell like her and everything would be fine again. The bruises on her neck were a dark purple now, and I was wishing there was some way to hide them. It looked like I'd given those to her, which would be bad news for me if anyone cared enough to call the police. I sighed, and she mumbled something and turned towards me, but didn't wake fully, for which I was glad. If she needed the sleep than she should have it.

**Spov**

Kit had called not long after I'd woken up from my 6 hour long nap. I had no idea where we were, but Fang seemed to know, and that was good enough for me. We were on our way to a hotel. When we got there, I'd be taking a long shower to wash out my new color. Almost as soon as I'd woken up I'd become aware of the fact that not only could Fang smell my hair color, and it apparently smelled very bad. It was mostly a quiet ride since he was driving _my_ truck. I wasn't speaking to him because he was driving _my_ truck, and he (I assumed) wasn't speaking to me because I'd dyed my hair even though he hadn't wanted me to. I had the feeling that if our relationship was going to continue being like this, it would be a short relationship.

When we got to the Hotel, we discovered there were two rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls. I supposed that being on the run didn't leave on many opportunities for making lots of money. There were two beds in each room that looked barely wide enough for someone like Derek to fit into, let alone two adults. Wherever I was sleeping, I had to make sure to warn whoever was around me that I tossed and turned like crazy.

"Now what?" Fang asked Derek, as though the two of them were the only ones capable of making any decisions.

"We're going to stay here tonight." Derek replied, as though that wasn't already obvious.

"Who were those people, what did they want with you?" Fang asked. Derek sighed, as though it was going to be a long story.

"We have some things to talk about, let's go." Derek said.

"Stay here," Fang instructed me, as though I was a small child. I headed straight for the showers as soon as they were gone.

**Cpov**

Derek and Fang had been gone quite a while. I supposed they were catching each other up, seeing as how they hadn't seen each other in about 11 years. While I was glad Derek had at least one of his biological brothers back, I hoped he didn't forget about Simon. Simon was sitting at the kitchen table with a frown on, attempting to draw something or other. He'd been tracing the same line for almost 5 minutes, but hadn't seemed to notice. Kit noticed.

"Supper will not find itself," Kit said, pulling on a jacket. Simon sighed, but put his on as well. Aunt Lauren wanted to go as well, but looked doubtful about leaving me here with Derek, Tori, Steph and Fang. I think she was most worried that Derek and I might get some alone time together. Moments after they'd left, Fang and Derek came through the doorway, trying futilely to keep the cold out. I dashed over o Derek.

"Your dad and Simon went to get food," I told him, he merely nodded. "They took my aunt with them."

This seemed to have a greater impact, as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I've been waiting a while to do that," He muttered, as he pulled back slightly.

"Get a room", Tori called out behind me. Without any hesitation, Derek swung me up into his arms and started carrying me out of the girl's room, and into the boy's room. Tori attempted to follow, but Derek closed the door in her face and locked it. Tori let out an outraged cry and claimed she was going to blow the door down if we didn't come out.

"Give us a few minutes alone, and then we'll come be social." I told her, trying to soothe both parties. They both grumbled, but Tori stormed off, and Derek pulled me as close as he could get me, and kissed me madly.

"I missed holding you." He admitted when we finally had to break apart to breathe.

"I…I missed having y…you hold me." I blushed as I said it, but I was able to say it. Derek played gently with the ends of my hair.

"Do we really have to go back out there?" Derek asked, giving me his best wounded puppy expression.

"Yes we really have to go back out there." I replied. Derek sighed and pulled open the door.

"Thank God!" Tori exclaimed. "Hurry!" She pulled us both towards the bathroom with no explanation.

**Fpov**

Derek had explained everything, all about the Edison Group, the genetic modification. We'd talked about our lives, and discovered we'd had very different upbringings. He'd been taken in by Kit and Simon and known only love and kindness from them, even when all others hated and shunned him. I'd grown up in an orphanage, no one wanted to keep me for very long since I was so temperamental. I'd stayed there until I was 18 and then wandered for 3 years. At 21, I'd had my first run in with the Pack…I'd ended up not becoming one of them, but signing on to do odd jobs here and there for them. I'd been a vacation of sorts when I'd dreamt about my mate. After discussing all this, we decided to go back to the hotel. Derek didn't like being away from his mate for too long, and I couldn't blame him…I didn't like being away from mine for too long either.

When we got back to the hotel, we discovered that Derek's father and brother had gone out to get food, and had taken his mate's overprotective aunt with them. They decided to take the chance to get a moment alone. I heard the shower running and assumed my mate was in there. I knocked on the door.

"She's been in there since you left…I was getting worried," The dark haired witch said.

I tried the door and found it unlocked. I realized too late that my mate's heartbeat was too slow. The curtain was pulled forward, but no one was moving behind it. I inched forward, grabbed a handful of the curtain, and pulled it back…

**So, that's where I'm ending this little chapter It's a cliffy, but there will be more soon. Thank everyone for reading, and please review. **


	31. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!

**So, I know it's been a while since I wrote…a long while. My only defense is that I lost my notebook and a new school semester started. I was wondering if you guys have any interest in seeing this story finished. If the answer is yes, then I should have a new chapter up shortly…I hope, next week's going to be really busy, but I can try to get one up this weekend. Anyway, I just wanted to write this little note to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about the story, and am sorry for not updating in such a long time. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, you're all wonderful people. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I am totally not Kelly Armstrong, and I don't own any of her characters. So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, there were midterm tests and papers due...oh the joy of school, but I have a bit of a break now, so for reals, here's a chapter. Also, I'm sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffy chapter for so long. **

**Fpov**

She wasn't moving, but lying at the bottom of the tub. Water was pooled around her, as though she'd been there for a while. I plucked her out, and realized the water was freezing. She was pale, and her lips were tinted blue. I shook her furiously, trying to wake her, but she wasn't responding. When she started to shake, I cast around and found a few towels near-by. I wrapped them around her quickly, doing my best to warm her up. Her eyes fluttered, as though she was going to wake, but then they went still.

"Finally she's out of the…" The black-haired girl started speaking, and then she entered the doorway and saw us. "I'm going to get Derek." She almost flew to the other room. I wasn't sure what to do for Steph. I'd never had to take care of a human before, and she was fragile. I wasn't sure if my brother would be able to help or not, but I was willing to try anything so long as it would help.

**Dpov**

I'd heard Tori banging on the door, but I hadn't heard what she was saying. Chloe was keeping my attention focused on her. When we finally broke apart, Tori was still hammering on the door. That meant it was probably something important. For a second I thought it might be that the Edison Group had found us, but then I dismissed that thought. If they had found us, Tori wouldn't be hammering on the door; she'd have just blown off the doorknob and let herself in. This was something else, but whatever it was, it had her spooked.

"Something's wrong", I said, and turned hurriedly to open the door.

"Finally, I've only been banging on the door for like forever." Tori exclaimed.

"What happened?" I demanded. In answer, Tori waved me over to the bathroom. I went, and Chloe followed me. We found Fang sitting on the floor in the bathroom, cradling his mate in his arms, and she was wrapped loosely in a few towels. She was pale.

"What happened?" Chloe shouted, pushing past me to kneel beside them.

"I think she may have hit her head. She's still breathing, but I think she might have a concussion."

"I think Chloe's aunt should take a look at her when she comes back, other than that, I think the only thing we can do for her is keep her covered up and try to keep her warm." I told them.

"Alright," Fang said. I could tell he wanted to be able to do something now, but there was nothing we could do. Fang carried her out to the boy's room, and layered as many blankets as he could onto her. He kept hold of one of her hands under the blanket.

"There's nothing else we can do, is there?" Chloe asked forlornly, hovering over her friend.

"No, there isn't", I answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into me, and I held her. I knew she was worried about her friend, and I wished there was something I could do to take that worry away, or at least comfort her better. Simon was better at comforting people…girls, Simon was better at doing anything involved with girls. I couldn't understand how Chloe had ended up with me, considering how awkward and moody I was. I was an awful boyfriend.

"Derek?" I looked down to find Chloe's bright blue eyes staring up at me.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing important", I lied.

"Oh."

**Cpov**

I was so worried about Steph; I just didn't understand why this had happened now.

"I'm worried," I admitted to Derek.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok." He said, holding me. He was so sweet, always saying exactly what I needed to hear, even if it wasn't something good. I could always count on Derek to give me the truth about anything, but I could also always count on the fact that he would be there for me whenever I needed him. He was never going to abandon me for a football game, or some other girl, or to go hang with his friends. If there was something wrong, he was going to be right by my side, making sure I was all right, even if he wasn't. That's the kind of person Derek was. He cared more about everyone else's safety than he did his own, and he didn't want anyone else worrying over him either. I wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve a boyfriend as great as Derek, but I was glad I had him.

"C'mon," Derek murmured, steering me over to the other bed. "If you stand for too long your legs and feet will get sore. Derek handed the remote for the television over to Tori, to keep her entertained, and then picked up a thick book from the night table. I curled up next to Derek, and tried to read with him, but the math was so far above my head the numbers actually started swimming around…or maybe I was just really tired.

"Go to sleep," Derek, said after a few minutes. "You didn't sleep well last night did you?"

"No, but I can't sleep now, what if something happens?"

"I'll wake you up if anything happens, so just go to sleep."

"But…"

"Why are you arguing with me?" He asked, smiling. "Just relax, I'm right here, and nothing's going to happen that I can't handle."

I believed that, I really did, but I didn't want to sleep in the middle of the day. Then again, I hadn't been sleeping all that well since finding out I was a necromancer. Every time I fell asleep, I always expected to wake up with dead things crawling all over me.

"I promise, if anything happens to wake you," Derek murmured. Before I could make a decision, my eyes were closing.

**Dpov**

Chloe was asleep beside me, her head lying on my chest. I didn't mind at all. She hadn't been sleeping well since finding out she could raise the dead in her sleep, and I didn't blame her. It was always a fear of hers that she might raise something and not know it, dooming it to live forever in some kind of rotting corpse for eternity. Not a pretty picture, but then that was why she was so worried about doing it.

"Can you turn the volume down a little?" I asked Tori.

"Why…" She started to argue, and then she turned and saw Chloe sleeping and turned the volume down a little. I went back to reading my book. Chloe murmured something in her sleep and curled closer to me.

"You two are sickeningly sweet," Tori muttered.

A while later, I heard a car motor, and then car doors slamming. I heard Simon and Dad's voices.

"They're back", I told Tori, who got up to let them in. Lauren's lips thinned when she saw Chloe and me together, but she didn't say anything, just kept brining in the bags. Simon gave me a thumbs up when neither adult was looking and I rolled my eyes. They started unpacking some of the food, so that we could eat. With all the extra noise, Chloe started to stir.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and trying to put her blonde hair into array.

"I wanted you to sleep for as long as you could," I admitted.

Lauren took a look at Chloe's friend, and confirmed that she had a concussion, but thought she'd be fine after she got some rest. While Lauren was playing Doctor, Dad and Simon pulled me off to the side, to ask me about Fang.

"He's my brother," I muttered, not looking at either one of them. My statement was met with silence. When I finally looked up, Dad and Simon both looked surprised. Dad more so than Simon, but that was because Dad remembered what the lab had been like for me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. He's my biological brother." I replied.

"So…does that make him like my sort of brother too?" Simon asked.

"I don't know" I replied, because I didn't. I'd grown up with Simon, I thought of him as my brother. I always would think of him as my brother, but did that mean I thought of Fang as less of a brother? I couldn't reason, I was too hungry. This was a problem to solve after dinner. Dinner was Chinese food, and I was so interested in picking things up with my chopsticks (or as Chloe likes to call it, impaling my food with a stick-like object) that I forgot about my problem. After dinner I read for a little longer, and then watched a movie in the girls room with Simon, Tori, and Chloe, then it was time for bed. Steph was going to sleep in our room, because she couldn't be moved, I was all for trading Chloe for Simon, because he snored, and I slept better when Chloe was beside me. In the end, Simon did get to sleep in the girl's room, but Chloe wasn't allowed to come over to our room. She joked that with both Simon and Tori in her room, she'd never get to sleep, with all the snoring, but it wasn't long before I fell asleep that I heard her deep breathing from the other room.

**Spov**

I couldn't hear much, there was deep breathing, as if someone was asleep. I opened my eyes, but everything was dark, and I couldn't see. I moved, but realized something heavy was lying across my middle. When I'd tried to move I'd shifted it a little. I slowly moved again, and a dark shape sat up next to me, scaring me senseless.

"It's just me," a familiar voice whispered.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you all right? How do you feel?" he demanded.

"I think I'm ok, I fell, in the shower. I think I hit my head." I answered.

"Yeah, that's what happened, according to that doctor", Fang replied, leaning closer to me. "You scared the hell out of me," he snarled.

"Sorry", I apologized. "What time is it?"

"Around 3:30 am…are you hungry? I can make you something to eat quietly." Fang said.

"No, I'm not all that hungry. I think it might be best to just go back to bed." I told him. Suddenly, a pillow flew out of nowhere and smacked me in the face.

"Quiet." A gruff voice instructed, as Fang growled.

"Come to bed Fang." I murmured, shifting over to make room for him. "I'm cold." Fang was curled up behind me in a minute, arms wrapping around me.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear.

"It's fine." I yawned. I was asleep again in a few minutes.

**Fpov**

When I woke, Steph was still curled up sound asleep in my arms, but my stomach was growling. I inched away from her, putting a pillow behind her, and went to see if I could find anything to eat. My brother joined me after a minute or two. We ate silently, until he leaned hi head to the side.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't heard anything.

"I can't hear anything from next door," He said.

"They're probably all still sleeping." I muttered.

"Simon and Tori snore." Was his reply.

"Maybe we should go check in on them," I suggested. Maybe he was just worried about having to sleep separate from his mate, I know I would've been. Maybe if he could see that she was all right and unharmed, he'd calm down. We tried the door, but it was locked. From the other side.

"I don't think that was locked last night," He said. Panicking. He broke the handle, and pushed the door in. The room was empty. All the blankets on the bed were mussed up, and a book had been tossed off the night table. Derek began sniffing around.

"Maybe they went out for coffee or something?" I shrugged, although the whole thing seemed kind of creepy to me. Derek suddenly froze by the door.

"Margret's scent…" He went pale "The Edison Group has them…why didn't we hear anything? We should've heard something!" He was almost shouting by now. **(This idea is from Raksha Souza XD thank you for the help XD) **

"Calm down…"

"Calm down! My brother and Chloe are missing!" He was enraged, and I didn't blame him, if someone had taken my mate away while I slept, I'd be out for blood too.

"We'll find them," I promised.

"What is going on?" The Man came to the doorway of the room, and looked between us.

"They have Simon Dad, and Chloe, and Tori…." Derek looked sick, and I didn't blame him. "They took them Dad, and we didn't hear anything, how is that possible?"

"It must have been a silencing spell," The man said, running his hands through his hair. "I can try a locating spell, it might take a while, but we'll find them. We will find them." I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure whether we'd find them alive or not, but for my brother's sake, I hoped so.

**So, it's a bit longer than usual, please review. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more will come XD Also, if you have any ideas, or things you'd like to see in the story, just let me know. **


	33. Chapter 33

**So, I know it's been a while since I've posted a chapter. My only excuse is that I was waiting so that I could give you an epically long chapter. So, without further ado: I don't own the original characters, or the plot from the Darkest Powers series, Kelly Armstrong does. I do however claim rights to all other characters and plots. **

**Fpov**

Derek and his father were pacing back and forth nervously. Steph was propped up in bed with a cup of tea, and worrying about the welfare of the others.

"What are we going to do?" Derek asked, running a hand distractedly through his hair.

"I don't know," I replied, looking to my mate. It was hard for me to rest easy when it could have been her they had taken instead of Derek's brother.

"We'll find them." Steph said, in a voice that, though small dared anyone to argue. I smiled. For a small person, she had a lot of steel.

"How!" Derek shouted, rounding on her angrily.

"Don't speak to her like that!" I told him.

"Both of you stop!" Derek's father commanded.

"Please do, you're acting like small children." Steph scolded gently. "We'll find a way. Let's focus on that fact right now instead of focusing on the how or the when."

"She's right," Kit said with a sigh. Derek looked like he was attempting to calm himself, but failing completely.

"I apologize for yelling." He said. "I'm just…tense. There's no scent to track them with. I've already checked for that. They could be anywhere, and Chloe could be hurt, and…" He trailed off.

"I can try a locating spell." Kit suggested. "I don't know how much success it'll have, but anything is worth a try." Derek nodded. "I need an item belonging to each person. Derek, you know how this works, so I'll trust you to get the items. Fang, I need you to come with me, there are a few more things I want to make sure we have before we start our adventure." I nodded.

"Stay here, don't move from this spot," I commanded Steph. "I will return." With that, we all went off to do our parts.

**Dpov**

I went through Simon's bag first; I knew what to look for. Either his sketchpad or pencils would do. I was less sure about Chloe. I would have gone for her amulet, but she was always wearing it. Aside from her amulet, I didn't think there was any object that she was particularly attached to. I ended up picking the blue shirt she had been wearing yesterday. It still smelled so much like her, and it matched the color of her eyes. I gathered the objects in our room, where Steph was still propped up with her cup of tea.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I know Chloe. She's tough." She said.

"I know she is, but I worry all the same. She may be emotionally strong, but physically…" I trailed off; the thought of anyone hurting my Chloe was just too much. "I just want her back safe, I…"

"You want to be able to hold her, to feel that she's safe." She replied, and I was startled. For someone who had been through so much in the last few months, she paid an enormous amount of attention to other people. "I need another cup of tea." She made an n attempt to get up out of bed, but I stopped her.

"You should stay where you are. I'll get it for you." I offered. She smiled at me and nodded. I hadn't noticed, but she was barely taller than Chloe, and just as thin. She looked rather small sitting in the bed sipping tea.

Fang and Dad came back before too long, and Dad prepared the spell.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Fang asked.

"I can get it," Steph said.

"Just stay there, I'll get you something." Fang replied.

"Why do you guys do that overprotection thing?" She asked, turning to me.

"It's instinct for us," I told her.

"Oh." She made a funny sort of face, but said nothing more on the subject. Fang came back to her with toast and jam. "Thanks," She murmured.

**Spov**

I ate the toast and drank my tea. Fang took a seat beside me as Derek went back to pacing.

"It might take a while," I told Derek, offering him a seat. He shook his head.

"I'm too worried to sit." He responded.

"We will find them," Fang assured him. "You know we will."

"I know…I'm still going to worry though. " Derek said.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You might have to stay behind," Derek said, glancing at me.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Like hell I will!"

"It's going to be dangerous. The last thing we'll need is to have you get hurt again." He explained.

"I could help!" I protested.

"No." Fang declared, as though that would settle the matter. "If there's any possibility you could be hurt, then you're not going."

"I can so! You can't stop me!" I got a look for that one. "Just because you can physically stop me doesn't mean that you should." I told him.

"You're not going even if I have to handcuff you to the steering wheel." Fang growled.

"You realize how wrong that sounds don't you?" I asked, making a face.

"You're still not going." Fang said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going. If you're going, then so am I." I stated.

"You could get shot," Derek, informed me.

"I just want to help." Fang got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly. I winced. What had I done to make him angry? I sighed. I'd never understand men.

"He's just feeling worried. He doesn't want you to go because you could be hurt." Derek tried to explain. I sighed again, and my phone began blaring. Derek took that moment to step into the other room and see how his father was doing with the spell. I looked at the sender of the text message. My ex-boyfriend. We'd broken up before the car crash.

Hey, I want to see you. I was hoping we could work things out between us. He sent. I didn't answer because honestly I didn't feel that we had anything to talk about. I'd caught him cheating on me and dumped his sorry ass.

Can I just talk to you one last time? I never got to ask if you were alright after the accident. I was going to come see you. I felt my will crumbling. I knew he hadn't visited me, and that he may have been genuinely concerned about me. After all, we'd dated for three years. That had to mean something.

You can come and see me, but I'm not at home. I sent him directions to the hotel.

"What was that about?" Derek asked, coming back into the room.

"Nothing important, "I replied. I started getting up. Derek blocked my way and pushed me back into bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"I just need to get outside for a little while." I answered.

"You shouldn't be getting up," Derek warned.

"I'll be fine, but I need to be up." Derek finally relented after I promised him I wouldn't go too far. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Fang still wasn't back by that time.

At one time, I had been captivated by Justin. He had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes. Once I believed in us. Now I didn't feel anything but anger towards him. He came towards me with arms wide open.

"What did you want to talk about?" I demanded, stopping before I could get too close.

"About what happened," He replied.

"I told you what happened. You cheated on me and now we're over. There's nothing else to talk about."

"Can you give me another chance?" he asked, attempting to win me over with eyes that had at one time made me swoon with the way they smouldered. Now I was uninterested.

"No. We're done." I turned to go and he grabbed hold of my arm. A hand reached out and pried Justin's hand away from my wrist. Fang pulled me close.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked, looking down at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Excuse me, but we were having a conversation." Justin said, sounding like a spoiled child.

"I'm only going to say this once. I f she doesn't want you here, you'd better get lost." Fang growled, tightening his hold on me.

"Fang! Steph!" Derek called. I knew he was only calling loudly because we were with someone he didn't know. His father must've gotten some results with the spell.

"Justin, I think it's time you leave. We clearly have nothing to talk about." I told him, turning with Fang to go back.

**Cpov**

I blinked, trying to see straight. My head felt heavy. I realized quickly that I wasn't in the hotel bed. I tried to sit up, but I was being restrained. I felt sick. The Edison Group must have found us. I was in a room alone again. I wondered where Derek and the others were, and if they'd been hurt.

"Chloe?" I turned my head to the side and saw Liz.

"Liz!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Thank goodness. How're Derek and the others?" I asked, "Do you know where everyone is?"

"I've only seen you, Simon and Tori." Liz said, "I haven't seen Derek at all. When she said that, I felt scared. What if they were hurting him?

"What about my aunt, did you see her?" I asked.

"No." Liz said, looking like she wished she had. "I'm going to try and get you out of here." Liz told me. Not long after that, I was able to sit up, and even get out of the bed. Not that there was any reason to. There wasn't anything in the room except the bed, and a door off to the side.

"Is there anyone out in the hall?" I asked Liz.

"There are guards outside of Simon and Tori's rooms, but only a camera outside of yours." She replied.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit.

"I'm going to see if I can find Derek or your aunt." Liz said. "I'll be back in a while."

"Thanks," I told her. I sat there after she left being worried about my aunt and Derek. They were the two people I was closest to. My aunt because without her my only living family would be my dad, who I couldn't contact. Derek because I loved him so much, and I knew he loved me back just as much.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and tried to remember the meager fighting techniques I had learned from Derek and Simon. The door opened revealing two men. One was older, with salt and pepper hair, wrinkles and glasses.

"Well, well, well, little Chloe Saunders." He said, stepping forward. The other man stayed where he was. I could tell even from where I was that he was a werewolf.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to sound unafraid, but only coming off as sounding like a child.

"Who we are doesn't matter," The older man replied. "We just want to take a small amount of your blood." They approached me slowly, like I was a wild animal. I moved to throw a punch but the werewolf moved like lightening and had one of my arms trapped behind me. I struggled as the other man pulled a needle from a pocket. The more I struggled the tighter the werewolf let his grip become, until it was painful.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I exclaimed. There was a snap and I cried out.

"You idot!" The other man yelled "Release her; she was not to be harmed!" I was let go and I scrambled away from the two of them. They left, and I curled up in a corner of the room, holding my injured wrist to my chest and whimpering softly. I'd never broken a bone before. It was painful. Right at that moment Liz reappeared.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" She asked, bending over me worriedly.

"I'll live," I replied. "What did you find out?"

"Well, Derek isn't here. Neither is his father. I couldn't find out anything on your aunt though. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, thank you so much Liz. Derek will get us out of here. How are Simon and Tori?"

"Simon's out, but it doesn't look like they've hurt him at all. Tori's pissed." She was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to try and find Derek. I'll be able to communicate with him, and I can help him find you."

"Thanks Liz." I murmured. She left and shortly after I decided it might be time for me to get more sleep. Being ever so careful that I didn't jostle my arm, I settled myself back into the bed and let my eyes close.


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, another update is on the way. I don't own any of the Darkest Powers Plots or characters, they all belong to Kelly Armstrong, all other characters, and plots are mine. On with the story. **

**Dpov**

Dad had found Simon. The tracking spell hadn't worked on Chloe's shirt, and I hadn't thought to grab something for Tori. I wasn't going anywhere near her bag. I'd gone out to let Steph and Fang know, there was another person talking to them, a male. He looked like he knew Steph. Fang looked angry. I assumed he was an ex. We didn't have time for things like that though. Chloe and the others were in danger. For all I knew, Chloe could be hurt, or worse. I grabbed hold of the railing. I couldn't think like that. If Chloe were dead, I'd know. I would've felt it.

"Did you find them?" Steph asked, once she and Fang had come close enough.

"Yeah, Dad located Simon. I'm assuming they're all being held at the same facility again." I told her.

"That's great." Fang said, but he was looking at Steph as he said it. It made me miss Chloe even more. I resolved that if…when I got her out safely I was going to tell her she was my mate. I didn't want her going another day without knowing how much she meant to me.

"We need to have a plan first," Dad said, when we were altogether again. "I know you want to leave now Der, but not having a plan could backfire on us. If we aren't prepared, it might mean we can't save them."

"I know you're right." I told him, " but all I can think about is whether or not their alright."

"They'll be okay for a while Derek. They're strong." I knew Dad was right, and yet I was still worrying.

"There's never been a plan that I helped make that turned out right, and since you guys don't want me involved anyway, I might as well go get some lunch for everyone." Steph smiled.

"I don't know," Fang said, "Be careful. For the sake of my sanity, please.

"I will," She promised. "You guys just take care of coming up with a plan of attack." With that, she was gone, and we began to plan.

When Steph arrived back, we ate, and then we decided to wait until night to storm the compound. The plan was simple enough. We drive up to the compound, Dad and Fang go one way and I go the other. We find everyone and get out. We were also supposed to keep a look out for a control office of some sort.

Suddenly, a notebook flew from a table across the room to the night table. A pen followed it.

"Liz?" I asked, while Dad and everyone else remained frozen in shock.

_Hi! Chloe wanted to know how you were? _Was written on the page.

"We're fine Liz. How's Chloe? The others?" I asked. The pen started to scribble across the page.

"So…ghost?" Steph was staring at the place where I guessed Liz would be.

"Liz was a friend of ours. She was…killed, and we found out after her death that she was a telekinetic half demon." I explained. Fang was nodding, as though this were perfectly normal.

"Well, at least I'm not going crazy." She muttered. The pen dropped and I leaned over to read what had been written.

_I think Chloe'll be alright, although it looked like she had a hurt wrist. Tori's fine. Just mad, and Simon…I think he's alright, but I'm not sure. _

"Can you let her know…" I started, but the pen had started up again.

_She knows._

"Thanks Liz."

"Liz." Dad said, looking rather uncomfortable talking to air. "Would you be able to direct us to the compound? I've done a tracking spell, but just in case…" he didn't finish his sentence.

_Of course. _Liz replied.

**Spov**

Fang was silent as we drove. He'd been angry that I was going, and I didn't blame him. If anything happened to him, I'd feel horrible too. It wasn't like I was going to be in the building though, I was just going to wait outside and make sure everyone made it back alright. He was fuming though, eyes glaring out through the windshield. I just stared out my window, hoping there would be some way to make him understand what was going through my head. I sighed.

"Are you sure you want to come? After this is over, we might end up at the Pack." He said, not looking at me.

"I want to come." I told him quietly, not able to add that the only place I wanted to be was anywhere he was.

"Fine." Was all he said.

"You and Derek don't seem like brothers." I said, attempting to keep a conversation going.

"Same mother, different fathers. She was tricked into giving both litters up at birth. I didn't know Derek for long while we were in the lab, but I knew his litter smelled like my own. I knew we were from the same pack."

"How long were you…" I wanted to ask how long he had lived in a lab, but I felt that would be insensitive.

"I lived in that place nine years before one of the nurses took pity on me. She'd heard they were going to kill me. She took me away from there and to the pack. They weren't pleased that a human was on their land, but they made an exception when they heard my story." His eyes had a faraway look now, like he was remembering something from his past. "I was unruly and wild. I'd never met any other werewolves besides my brothers, and they were animals. I had to learn how to act in a human society, how to behave."

"That must've been so hard," I murmured, feeling sympathy for what Fang had gone through.

"I got through it." I stated, as though that's all there was to it, and that was the end of the conversation.

**Fpov**

I was thinking about all the work I'd had to get done just to be able to get to where I was. My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone rang. I checked the number. Clay.

"Hey Pup, where are you?" He asked in a growl. "You were supposed to have been back days ago. Elena and Jeremy are getting pissed. We have other things for you to do. Plus, your girlfriend's getting anxious. Having any troubles?"

"Not as such. There's just something I have to do…it's for my brother."

"You don't have any brothers' kid, they were all killed. We sent someone in to check that."

"Well, they forgot about my younger brothers. One of them was left alive; he was taken out and has been living with sorcerer and his son for almost 12 years now." I told him curtly.

"I'll be damned. You'll…"

"Bring him to you? Maybe. I won't drag him before Jeremy. He's a good kid, and if he doesn't want any trouble, I'll help him keep off the radar."

"Kid, Just bring your brother home. We ain't gonna eat him. Also…" Here the phone sounded like it was getting passed.

"Faaaaaaaaaang!" I almost hung up. My girlfriend of three years was a whiney one when she didn't get her way. "Where are you?"

"Lani, we've talked about this, when I'm on business…."

"Well, Clay seems to think you're off business."

"Clay should go dunk his head. I'm busy now, we can talk when I get back alright?"

"Fine," She grumbled. I looked at my mate. If she'd been a werewolf, she would've heard the whole conversation and been angry about me having a girlfriend. I didn't relish the idea of having to talk to Lani when I got back. We'd been together for three years, but for the past couple of months I'd felt like we really didn't fit together. She was a rouge werewolf, who the pack had found trespassing on their land. After she made it clear she would serve them, and cause them no harm, the pack eventually made her sign a treaty and she was allowed to reside on pack land so long as she caused no one harm. How was I supposed to explain to her that we couldn't be together anymore? I sighed. Women were a difficult species.

**Tpov(Tori)**

Those stupid scientists. They thought just because I was all nice and not causing trouble that I wasn't a threat. I was just biding my time. After one already failed escape attempt, I didn't want to try risking my life again until wolf boy busted Chloe out. I knew he would. If he were here, he'd attempt to free Chloe, and if he weren't here, he'd find her. Until then I was going to play the innocent little witch card. Chloe would insist on them saving me. I could count on that. Wolf boy would definitely come for Simon and Chloe. For me? Not likely. That was fine though. I wasn't like Chloe and my sister. I didn't need a guy jumping in every ten seconds to make sure I was alright. I could handle myself. Was I jealous of them? Maybe a little. It would be nice to know that someone other than Chloe wanted me alive, someone to care for me. I shook my head as I heard footsteps coming back down the hall. It was probably that scientist again, with his werewolf lackey. I was already sporting bruises on my arms from him, but that didn't mean I wouldn't fight like I always did. They kept coming to take blood from me, so much blood. What could they possibly be using it for? I raised my fists as my door swung open again.

**Cpov**

I'd been lying awake in the dark, worrying about Derek when Liz came back.

"Hey Chloe." She said, making me jump.

"Liz, did you find Derek, is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I found him, he's alright. He's not even in the compound. He's on his way here to get you." She whispered.

"Thanks Liz," I whispered back. "Did you check on the others again"

"On my way back." She replied. "Simon's hooked up to a bunch of funny looking machines, but he doesn't look hurt. Tori's alright…they keep taking blood from her though, like they tried to do with you earlier."

"You should go stay with her for a while. I'll be alright on my own for a bit, but it sounds like she could use a friend." I told Liz. She left, and I lay there silently. Why hadn't they taken Derek with them? What did they want with Tori's blood? My wrist was hurting badly. They hadn't sent a doctor in to look at it, and it hadn't been healed. It was going to heal itself, and it would heal wrong, and then forever after, I'd have a useless wrist. My panic now over, I turned my thoughts to more useful matters, like what would I do if I got the chance to escape. I would need a plan.

**So, there you have it, once again another chapter. Not as long as the last one I'm afraid, but more is coming. Please rate and message, I love knowing what you guys are think about the story. Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday **


	35. Chapter 35

**So, I know I told you all this chapter would be up yesterday (Friday), but I kind of got sick, so, this chapter will probably be posted late Saturday, or on Sunday. It won't be as long as I was hoping, but another chapter will follow it soon. **

**Dpov**

We pulled up to the compound not long after dark. With Liz leading us, it was a lot easier. Dad's spell had stopped working a few times along the way. We parked under the cover of some larger trees, far enough away that humans wouldn't be able to see them. I could see a guardhouse in the distance, which meant there was probably someone watching all the entrances. The plan was simple. Dad and Fang would go in first, and deal with any guards that were there, and then I would go in. Steph would stay out here.

"Please, reconsider. Let me come with you. I could help." Steph begged.

"You're not coming." Fang said. Dad subtly dragged me a little way off. I knew he was just giving them time to talk, but I also knew he wanted to tell me to be careful.

"Be careful Dere," He said. "No matter how old you are, you are still my son, and I love you."

"I know." I muttered, looking at the ground. I knew Dad cared about me, thought of me as one of his sons. It felt weird now, after it was me who'd been keeping us all safe for so long, to turn it all over to him. I looked over to Fang and Steph, who were talking in earnest. I couldn't wait to have Chloe back beside me. I knew that my being overprotective sometimes bothered her, but I kind of liked the way she argued with me, not letting me push her. She might be shy with others, but she was not as shy with me. I was glad. All my life I'd had people standing back away from me, afraid of me. Chloe was one of the few people who'd never really been afraid of me. The other two were Simon and my father. Now I guess I also had my brother Fang.

**Fpov**

"Please stay here," I told Steph.

"Why should I?" She asked, "You're going. If anything happens to you…" She trailed off, looking down.

"Why do you think I don't want you to go?" I demanded. "the difference between you and me is that I'm built for this. I'm able to stop anything that comes at me, because I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster." She said, looking up at me. Derek chose that moment to come over to tell us that we had to hurry. "Promise me you'll be careful, that you'll come back." I told Fang.

"I promise." I replied. She surprised me by standing on her toes to kiss me. It was a short kiss, but it made me want to hold onto her.

"For luck." She said, when I gave her a strange look. "I'll be here when you come back." With that,, we set off.

**Tpov**

Alarms were going off like crazy, blaring up and down the hallways. I wished someone would turn it off, it was so loud and annoying. I was hopeful though, it probably meant that they were finally breaking in to save us. Suddenly, something banged loudly on the door. A few moments later, the door was smashed open. There was Wolf-boy, looking all heroic.

"Tori?" He seemed confused, but he shook it off quickly. "where are Simon and Chloe?" he asked.

"Don't know, they didn't let me take leisurely walks," I snapped at him.

"C'omon then," he growled, and turned. "I was following Liz. I thought she was leading me to Chloe."

"Knowing Liz, she is, but I was just on the way." I said. We continued down the hallway. "So we're stuck together until we get out of here?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He said, not elaborating. We both made a face at that, but kept going. "I don't like it any more than you do," he snapped.

"Derek, Tori?" Called a small voice from up ahead. I knew it was Chloe. Wolf-boy took off to get to her, leaving me running to catch up. The two of them together were so cute it was almost sickening sometimes. He had her door open almost immediately, and she was waiting.

**Dpov**

I'd hurried as soon as I heard Chloe's voice. She didn't sound like she was hurt. When I got her door open, she was standing on the other side waiting for me. I pulled her into my arms quickly. I heard he let out a small protest, and looked down at her.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

"Just my wrist. I think it might be broken," She said. I almost saw red. I examined the wrist carefully, trying not to cause her any more pain. It was broken.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded, intending to rip their arms out of their sockets.

"Derek, we don't have time for you to kill people, we have to get out of here," Chloe said. I knew she was right, but I also wanted blood over this. I smelled someone coming towards us. A man. I knew we wouldn't be able to run. Not if he had a gun. I put Chloe behind me and turned to face the new comer.

"Well, well, well." It was an older man, with salt and pepper hair. "I knew it would be you Derek Souza." He said.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you boy." He replied, and I froze up. Who was this man?

**So, yeah, kinda short but I'm not feeling well at all today…..I'll write more tomorrow. Please rate and message. Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
